With out, or with you
by Serenity Madison
Summary: not a chapter... Miki and Yuu have become friends and she finds out a small secret about him that makes her heart want him more, and then a surprise call confuses everything. 4th chapter up. Miki and you are out of school today. Her, him all alone???
1. Strangers on the plane, and retelling of...

:;**Invisible door opens and Yu-Gi walks through with someone following.**;:

****

Yu-Gi:_ Hello again Serenity, it just wouldn't be a story if I didn't' make an appearance. This is my bud Sawatari Manato, thought you'd like to meet him/_

****

Manato:_ Wow you're Serenity…_

****

S.M: _YU-GI!!! I haven't seen you in so long. You want to do a review?_

****

Yu-Gi:_ No… I've already done it for you at least 3 times…_

****

S.M: (**Gives him her saddest puppy face.**) _Please_

****

Manato: _I WILL… _(**Yells nervously**)

****

S.M: (**blushes**) _OK_

****

Yu-Gi sighs to himself… "_I did it again, I'm good. They just need a little push_"

Manato: _Serenity Madison has graced me with the privilege of reminding all of you that she is just a humble Fanfiction author who wishes for nothing more than for the people who read her stories to live long happy lives, and enjoy the story they are reading, and maybe even…_

****

S.M: _Sawatari why don't you just do the actual Disclaimer… I never said any of that stuff. UM… Not that I don't want you to live long and happy, it's just… Oh just finish._

****

Someone falls form the sky and lands right on Sawatari. Serenity watches surprised and helped the person up once she realized who it was. 

S.M: _Gene._

****

Sawatari's still twitching on the floor…

Gene:_ What am I doing here?_

****

S.M: (**Shrugs**)

****

Gene:_ Who's that?_

****

He kicks the twitching man on the floor.

S.M: (**Blushes**)_ So-wat-ari or what ever, I think Yu-Gi's trying to set me up with him._

****

Manato: (**Screams, Daiki flashbacks**) _Sawatari!!! My names Sawatari. _(**Jumping to his feet**)

****

Manato: _As I was saying!!! Maybe you would even grace her with your opinions and words of wisdom… And also she wants you to know that she doesn't own any of the Characters in Marmalade Boy, OUTLAW STAR, or Saint Tail or Yu-Gi-Oh… Anything you'd like to personally tell today's reader's about your str- ieee!?!!!!_

****

He takes off as Gene gives him a look and grabs a foam bat that appeared from nowhere. And chased after Sawatari, who was running and screaming.

Manato: _Stop it you jerk why are you chasing me?_

****

Gene: _Because you're running away, why are you running away?_

****

Manato: _because you're trying to kill me._

****

Gene:_ Well you deserve for trying to get with Sere mad…_

****

Manato:_ AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

****

S.M: (**sighs**)I swear if Jim pops out of somewhere, I'll kick him into the craziness. Anyway _this story starts in the middle when she's on the plane and talks to the person who's sitting next to her about her trouble, but after she falls asleep it changes to tell the events that led her getting on that plane. Hopefully that should be the only confusing thing. But I hope that you'll still enjoy the story. _

There are some things that are different from Marmalade Boy but it still involves the characters. Miki, Yuu, Ginta, and others. 

****

Manato:_ WHERE"S YU-GI??? Get this guy away from me._

****

::The lights go black and screams can be heard. Serenity sighs::

S.M: _Great what more can happen. Any ways enjoy the story._

****

::CRASH… "Gene watch out for the lamp. Manato try not to get stains on the carpet! UGH…"::

With out me with you, With out you with me

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

"_Excuse me, would you like a drink miss?_"

The stewardess asked a distracted girl. She didn't even hear the ladies question till the man next to her poked her.

"_Sorry, um… no thanks I'm really not that thirsty right now. But thank you_"

She apologized politely and the woman moved on to ask other passengers if they wanted anything, and the younger girl sat in her seat with a sigh staring vacantly at the seat in front of her. 

She was about 18, she had pale brown eyes and long black hair brought into 2 pony-tailed buns atop her head. She glanced over to the seat next to her when she noticed the person sitting there was staring at her. She blushed slightly as she really looked at him for the first time. His features looked so familiar to her he had pale brown eyes that mirrored her unique color, also he had hair that was a shade of sandy blonde with light brown streaks intertwined. He looked so mature but still had a glint in his eyes like a young boy. He looked so familiar to her but she didn't know why, but she shook the thought from her mind, and spoke to him.

"_I'm sorry for spacing out there, I have a lot on my mind._" 

She told the young man besides her. She turned away looking over all the passengers to pass the time.

"_Where are you going to go in the US? A vacation or something?_"

"_I'm going to Mass to live for a while._"

She told the young man as she started to tear up. He tried to cheer her up but eventually to his graces she stopped crying and wiped the tears away apologizing once again. He shook his head.

"_No need. I'm sorry if I said something wrong. By the way my names Guiyle S. it's nice to meet you._"

He greeted with a smile as he extended his hand. She looked at him for a moment thinking. 'Youji suggested that I create a new name here, and have some fun.' She took his hand and introduced herself.

"_Hello my names Kaila Mat. It's nice to meet you too. Again I'm sorry for crying I'm upset about leaving. Anyway where do you live?_"

"_I live in mass as well, Framingham it's not incredible far from Boston. But I spend most of my time in Boston. I have friends there and I've spent a lot of time with them since I moved here._"

"_That's great, who knows maybe we'll see each other around some time? I'm living in an apartment building in Boston, my parents set it up for me._"

She ended that statement sharply. But continued to look at Guiyle with a small smile. She turned to take something out of her bag and was staring at it intently as if she was reliving a memory; Guiyle got a glimpse of the image in her hand. It was her, she was with a tall blonde guy who had his arms around her with a smile, and another girl with short pale blonde hair.

"_Old Boyfriend?_"

He asks trying to strike up conversation. She sticks the picture back in her bag and looked away from him and called a passing stewardess to her to ask for a Vanilla coke. After she got her drink she turned back to Guiyle. He gave her a weird look.

"_You're avoiding the question, you're just like her._"

He accused blindly, Kaila looked at him angrily, and for some reason that made her angry.

"_I'm just like whom?_"

He laughed. 

"_It's not a bad thing when I was younger I had a friend if she didn't' want to talk about something she'd change the subject, every time, it never failed. But she always told me anyway._ "

He said as a sad look came on his face. She felt sympathy for him and pat him on the back, letting out a sigh.

"_Things between me and the guy in this picture are… Very difficult and weird to say the least. But he is my love. He just says he doesn't feel the same anymore. But if that were true he would have not been so de- devastated that I left._"

****

FLASHBACK

"_Mom, I would like to go to school in America._"

Her mother looked at her shocked, but when she saw tears in her daughter's eyes she knew why. She had spoke to Yuu earlier, and he had the same unhappy look in his eyes, although he didn't cry. 

"Why honey?"

"_I would just like a change, maybe I could learn more in America, and maybe I could see Ginta again, even though he hasn't spoken to me since he left._"

She gave her daughter a sympathetic smile and thought to herself.

"_I'll have to talk to your father, and the Matsuura's._"

****

LATER

"_Miki come here!_"

She ran into the room with her parents and the Matsuura's nervously.

"_Miki we all talked, and we decided if you really wanted to we would let you live In America for a year if you stay in the apartment building a friend of mines is the land lord of._"

She looked at her parents in disbelief she had never thought they'd actually let her go. She went over to them and thanked her,

"_When will I be going?_"

"_The day after tomorrow, you should tell Yuu today or tomorrow._"

They suggested as she walked out of the room, and headed down the hall teary eyed. She bumped into something and looked to see Yuu in front of her. She passed by him and hurried to her room, and ignored him when he called her name.

****

FLASHBACK END

She closed her eyes so she wouldn't cry again. She opened her minutes later and a few tears fell but she didn't' cry. She wiped them away and looked to the man again.

"_His name is Matsuura Yuu. He's so handsome and sweet, and he teased me but deep down he loved me all along. HE eventually told me so, in fact he told me the first few days we met but I didn't believe him. And now I'm forced to be with out even getting to see him._"

She explained to the stranger. 

****

FLASHBACK

"_Miki Honey… We're getting a divorce. _"  
That one sentence sent my world into a spiral. I looked at them with shock.

"_You're not serious are you?_"

I asked my parents they gave me a sad look and nodded their head. 

"_Yes they're the Matsuura's, and they have a son._"

And that's all they said, and left me alone in my own thoughts. 

"_First Ginta rejects me and leaves and now my parents are splitting up. And I'll have to deal with a stepbrother now… He'll be a young little brat or an older jerk._"

I grumbled to myself.

****

FLASHBACK END

"_You see… Our parents are married to each other so we're kind of related but only by marriage. I could curse my parents for having to get married, but if they didn't then I would not have met Yuu, and I'd still be in love with my old friend who never cared for me the way I did for him. I told him and he said nothing, just made fun of me in front of his friends._"

She told him getting angry at the thought. What she had told him struck a faint memory with him but he couldn't really remember so he dropped the thought. She looked at him in thought and felt embarrassed.

"_I'm really sorry, I'm just sad about the situation. I love him so much._"

"_Don't be sorry. I'm sure someday he's going to realize what he's missing, and want you back. But he'd better hope that some other guy hasn't snatched you up already._"

He praised her she gave him a genuine smile and took the picture out once again, staring at it longing to back in that time once again. She notices that her friend had a sad look on her face.

"_Are you Ok, You haven't said much you've just been patiently listening to me whine… What's up with you? Are you going home?_"

She asked trying to get him to talk. She's done enough of it. 

"_Oh sorry… I was just thinking about my friend. You remind me so much of her. And I feel bad when I moved I lost touch with her, but I still talk to someone that was once friends with her but I've kind of lost touch with her… That name sounds familiar Yuu…_"

He finished mumbling to himself. She looked at him curiously and he finally tuned in and noticed her and blushed wildly. Kaila smiled at him and sat back in her seat and slowly fell asleep… 

****

How the year turned into this…^

"_Kids wake up!_"

Youji yelled up the stairs to Yuu and I who, were still happily sleeping. I was the first to wake from my sleep and groggily make my way into the bathroom dragging my uniform behind. I did the same morning ritual as always take a shower, get dressed, brush my teeth and rage the battle with my hair. After I've either won or forfeited I'd go back in my room till it was time for me to eat breakfast. And usually Yuu poked his head and made some comment with that smile that always makes me forgive him. Today started out in the pretty much the same I got out of bed and dragged my clothes to go get ready but when I opened the door I saw something I didn't expect.

"_YUU!!!_"

I yelled startled to see a half-naked Yuu getting ready to take a shower. I screamed and ran out of the bathroom and back into my room slamming the door behind me.

"_This doesn't help me!_"

I yelled to myself as I buried my head in my knees. A few months ago I resigned to a few things. The fact that Ginta's not coming back, and that he could never love me the way that I love him, and the hardest thing for me to admit to myself was that I was in fact falling in love with Yuu. And I have no idea if he even likes me. I kept my head on my knees and looked out the window to see the sun start to rise brightly. I heard my door creek and turned my face to greet the visitor figuring it was Yuu and I wasn't disappointed. 

"_Miki you alright… You kind of freaked. I just had my shirt off._"

He commented I nodded slowly.

"_Oh… Sorry bout that I was just surprised._"

I answered him unenthusiastically. He came over and sat down next to me, and wrapped his arm around me to comfort me. 

"_You wanted to come join me didn't you._"

He joked. I was shocked and gave him a fiery look. 

"_Sorry maybe next time._"

He teased more. I happened to glance at him and he was giving me that smile that blasted smile that I can't resist. I smiled at him and assured him I was fine and rose coldly out of his grasp. Looking down on him I had just noticed something not only was his shirt still off but he was wearing a towel. I offered my hand to help him up and he took it jumping up and began to lose his towel. But he caught it before too much was revealed. I covered my eyes, blushing bright red. He had that same cool look he always wears, and left the room with a laugh. I sat on my bed motionless till Yuu came in again dressed for school.

"_Bathroom's all yours._" 

He smiled, I grabbed my clothes and raced into the bathroom jumped into the shower washed my hair and tossed on my uniform and just ran a comb through my hair.

"_You've won today evil hair… Not like I have anyone to look good for anyway, at least that cares._"

I hurry down stairs and find Yuu sitting alone at the table eating a half of a bagel and reading the paper. He glances at me and looks back down. I just grabbed the other half of his bagel and left out the door frustrated. Once I was outside I felt better though. 

"_I need to get over him, there's no hope of him liking me at all._"

"_Who liking you?_"

A voice asked from behind me causing me to jump. I frustratedly turned around and saw Yuu behind me.

"_It's really no concern of yours._"

I told him with a smile. And grabbed his arm dragging him towards school with out blushing for once. He followed and we made it as the bell rang. I ran into class and took my seat and hot stuff Yuu strolled in leisurely, as always grabbing all the girl's immediate attention. I huffed and looked to Meiko who had that distant look again.

"_Meiko-chan, How's nachan doing?_"

She gave me a genuinely bright smile.

"_He's doing good. I'm not worried about him, it's-_"

Our teacher yelled. We had gotten a new teacher because the school board found out about Meiko's relationship with him. So he was fired but because she truly loves him and she's 19 her parents didn't' press charges or anything. In fact her parents really like him, in spite of everything. We set into our boring rant on numbers and how they're our friends. 'Come on if numbers were really our friends more students would like math… That's how I see it.' I sigh and catch myself stealing a few glances at Yuu and he usually looks over and I turn away. But one time, I turned to look and he was staring at me, and it made me jump and I fell out of my seat, and hurt my butt. After the class stopped laughing my teacher sent me to the nurse with Meiko. She kept giving me these pitying looks but I ignored them and kept limping towards the nurse. I finally made it and sat down. Wasn't much point all she did was give me Tylenol and send me back to class. Meiko had already gone back so I walked down the hall alone and the class bell rang.

"_Great_"

I sighed and tried to hurry, It wasn't' that bad but it did hurt when I tried to run. I noticed Yuu coming towards me, and prepared myself for the torment I knew he couldn't wait to inflict on me. He came up to me and ruffled my hair handing me my bag.

"_You might want this at some point today_"

I simple took it from him gave him a smile and a wave and started limping to class. The classes all blurred by till it was time for lunch. I happily made my way to the café excited to see Meiko by 2 Sakura trees outside. I made my way over to her and clumsily sat whining in pain.

"_Miki-chan, your side still hurts. Are you sure you're OK?_"

She asked concerned. 

"_I'm fine Meiko-chan._"

"_I see you got your bag. I was going to give it to you but Matsuura-kun insisted on giving to you._"

She told me I felt my cheeks burning, and she just laughed at me. I crossed my arms in front of me till she finally stopped laughing.

"_So Miki-chan do you know what you're going to do about your guy problems?_"

I looked down and the rumpled grass.

"_Meiko are your parents going to let you live with Nachan if you wish after you graduate._"

She looked as me oddly but answered.

"_We've talked about it but it doesn't mean that they'll keep their answer, but as of now. Yes._"

She said with a blush, I sighed and she looked at me again.

"_Don't think, I'm going to let you change the subject. What are you going to do about Y-_"

I covered her mouth hushing her.

"_You don't' know whom of his crazy girl fan club could be around. And try to kill us for even speaking his name. But I don't know what I'm going to do, with each day my damned feelings grow._"

Meiko smiled at me and put her arm around me. 

"_Ask Yuu…_"

She asked I jumped away from her and looked at her like she was crazy. 

"_Do you know how many things could possibly be wrong with asking Yuu- besides the obvious._"

She kept her calm exterior while facing a crazy me.

"_Miki I meant ask him hypothetically. Ask him if a guy like him could like a girl like you._"

"_Oh so you'd rather I get rejected indirectly in stead of in person. Yuu doesn't think anything of me as anything-_"

I stopped mid rant when I noticed someone in the 2nd tree from us. I noticed something weird hiding within it and when I looked closer I saw a familiar figure. I was horrified. I didn't say anything to Meiko and ran back into the school. Hiding in the bathroom for most of the day but I came out for last period not saying anything to anyone.

"_Hello Koishikawa… Uhm would you like to go to the movies this weekend?_"

A boy asked me nervously, I was a little nervous I knew this guy but I didn't really know him. I felt weird but I didn't want to hurt his feelings so I made a compromise.

"_I can't go to the movies but how about we hang out for a few hours this Sat?_"

I suggested to him, he smiled and nodded kissing my hand as he left for class. I felt myself blushing. 

"_Wow… I- I'm going on a date with Tanaka Funo… I can't believe it._" 

I said to myself blushing as I hurried to class, I thought I heard someone say my name but I hurried to class and greeted Meiko as I took my seat.

"_Meiko I'm going…"_

I started to gloat, but she was just giving me that sympathetic smile, she wears when she talks about certain subjects. 'She said Nachan's all right, and she already expressed her concern for me, and she has nothing to say about Yuu and I… That just leaves.' I looked to Meiko with a weird expression, the same one I always have when I talk about 1 person…

"_Meiko-chan is something wrong with Ginta?_"

I asked full of concern, she just told me she'd talk to me after class. And I couldn't concentrate; I kept looking all around the room and outside. Twice I saw Yuu walk by my classroom and I felt my cheeks burn and I quickly looked away. Finally the class ended and I headed into the halls with Meiko.

"_TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?_"

I yelled probably making her deaf. She plugged her ears and then began to speak.

"_I talked to Ginta last night, he's moving but he didn't tell me where._"

I always feel hurt when she tells me something about Ginta.

"_You talk to him, why doesn't he ever call me? Not once. He wouldn't even had said good bye to me if I hadn't followed you to the airport… _

"_He feels bad about the way things happened between the 2 of you and he can't yet talk to you. But he told me to tell you that he loves you and missed you._"

I felt my cheeks glowing, but looked back to Meiko.

__

"Sure he does… Does he hate me that much? He can't even talk to me or send a letter or a lousy postcard."

I said getting teary again. I waved to Meiko and headed home quickly. On the way I stopped by the park and went to sit on the bench that always seemed to call to me when I felt troubled. I remember the first time I came here. 

****

FLASHBACK

It was the day my parents officially got married to the Matsuura's. I really was happy for them just little things were making me depressed. It was only on paper but Chiyako's my mom now, and my real mom isn't anymore. It was all to confusing and depressing, so after their ceremony I took a rain check on dinner and went to the park and sat in this bench. And Yuu skipped dinner and followed him. He talked to me and let me get my feelings out and we just sat here together.

****

FLASHBACK END

I sat down almost as if it were some strange tradition.

"_Why do you always seem to drag me here?_"

A husky voice asked from behind me, with out turning around I replied.

"_Well why do you always insist on following._"

I countered turning around expecting him to be next to me but he was only a few centimeters from my face. I blushed but didn't move, neither did her, he looked in thought for a moment. He surprised me by leaning forward and kissing my nose.

"_Guess I care too much._"

He laughed coolly while my cheeks felt like the sun. He rose and hopped over the seat and was sitting next to me.

"_What's wrong with you today. You were weird this morning, then I over hear you and Meiko, about you liking someone. And then when I go to walk with you after school you're shouting with Meiko and run away and come here, where you always end up when something's bothering you_"

I looked away still feeling hurt by Ginta. I rose to my feet and waved for him to follow towards home. The walk home was silent and it didn't faze me at all. We soon came to our door, and I ran in kicking off my shoes and grabbing on my slippers as I made my way to the kitchen to grab a snack. I saw Chiyako chopping some carrots. I looked at her strangely, usually she's at work by now. 

"_Chiyako why are you home so early. _"

She looked up at me as I sat at the table with a bowl of cereal, and smiled at me.

"_Yuu! Could you come in here for a moment the Matsuura's and Jin and I wanted to go on vacation for the week, and we were wondering if it's Ok, with you. I just want you to have a heads up. We'll be leaving tonight at 5.00 and be back a little over a week_"

She told us, we looked at her surprised, but Yuu just left the room waiving as he did. I put my bowl in the sink and was leaving when Chiyako called me over to her.

"_Miki I want to tell you something. I know what your mother told you about Yuu, 'Not to fall in love with him' and I partially agree. But I can see that you love my son. And I just want you to know that if he happens to love you back, I will be for the 2 of you. I know it'll be difficult for you since you're related by marriage but all I want is his happiness and he has yet to find it with anyone. But he cares about you._"

She told me, and I blushed the brightest red I think humanly possible.

"_I- I don't love Yuu. All we do is fight and all he does is tease me relentlessly. He doesn't think of me as anymore than a pest._"

"_Miki I know Yuu can be difficult towards you but I know he cares for you and would never want you to be hurt, he cares about you maybe even more that you secretly care for him._"

I looked down at the table feeling small tears come to my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I gave Chiyako a hug and thanked her and ran to my room and jumped on my bed hugging my pillow close to me and closing my eyes letting my head wander. When I slowly began to wake up I felt something weird over my lips. I lightly opened my teary eyes and was shocked to feel Yuu over me. I closed my eyes tightly and fell asleep once again. I woke up again but this time didn't feel anything strange so I stretched and opened my eyes to the bright moonlight filling my room and a silhouette sitting on my bed staring at me worriedly. I knew who it was and blushed brightly but luckily it was dark in my room.

"_What time is it are they gone already?_"

I asked already knowing the answer. His silhouette nodded and I frowned.

"_I feel bad I slept through the whole afternoon didn't I?_"


	2. A weekend's fun P1

S.M: **Hello, first I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed the first chapter of this story. I'm new to Marmalade boy, but I love it… And I hope you'll like my story. **

Welcome Ch. 2 is coming and I hoe you enjoy it. When the parents are away the teenagers will play. Or will they. It's a Saturday and the first day that Miki and Yuu are left alone. But what harm could possibly come from bowling, A day at the theme park and a disgruntled Funo… Well it adds up to a fun Saturday. Miki wakes up Sunday to an empty house all alone. And Meiko or her parents haven't given her a call and she feels a little down. She goes for a walk and bumps into… "_I haven't seen you in a long time, how are you?_" "_Hello Miki_" Who's the friend that momentarily cheers her up. And why is she so depressed? What will the day bring?

::**Invisible door appears**::

**__**

Yu-Gi:_ Serenity!!! _

S.M: _Hey Yu-gi… Want to do a disclaimer…_

Yu-Gi: _I'm just a slave to you aren't I?_

S.M: :**Smiles**:

Yu-Gi: _Serenity Madison doesn't own Marmalade Boy, any of the characters or songs that may be used in this story. All thought she wishes she had the creativity, talent and brain power to have thought of it and owned it she does not and never will…_

**S.M**: _Ok…_

Yu-Gi: _Only in her dreams would she even think of this story, but the companies and Wataru Yoshizumi have all the rights._

S.M: _YU-GI!_

Yu-Gi: _And she wants to make sure you don't' mix her story idea as creative as it can be sometimes for her owning Marmalade Boy. _

S.M: _YU-GI, They get it I don't own Marmalade Boy or any characters or future song. That's enough. _

Yu-Gi: _OK, just making sure. _::**He shrugged and left**::

S.M: _Well I hope you enjoy the second chapter…_

With out me with you, With out you with me

A weekend's fun {**_Pt…1_**}

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

I sat up and looked at the time… it was going on 1a.m. 

"_My goodness it's that late... Why are you in here?_"

I asked him very curiously. I could see his expressions in the pale moonlight and he had that same almost mocking look on his face. 

"_Well you've been asleep since we got home I wanted to make sure you were still alive._"

He laughed as he answered.

"_What the hell is wrong with me??? Why can't you be serious. And why the hell does that jerk not want to talk to me am I that embarrassing? And why am I telling you this?_"

I yelled as I jumped from my bed and began walking out of my door and walking through the house contemplating things. I noticed that Yuu was walking backwards in front of me where ever I went. Till I finally stopped and spoke to him.

"_What do you want Yuu. I'm sure you must be tired because I know you sat there the whole time._"

I asked him, his calm expression never faltering and he shook his head in disagreement.

"_What is it?_"

"_What's what?_"

I asked getting annoyed.

"_Why are you so upset, maybe I can help you._"

I blushed at his genuinely kind offer and lightened up a little bit heading back to my room, I grabbed a box and fished through it pulling out a picture, and handing it to Yuu.

"_Who are these people?_"

I had to sigh at him.

"_Have I changed that much? Well this is me, this is Meiko, and this… … this is Ginta. He moved when we were all in junior high, but I was in love with him. And when I finally had the nerve to write him a letter and tell him his friends read it and made fun of me for it. After that we didn't speak till a year, one day we just acted like everything was normal. But after he left he's contacted Meiko but he won't talk to me himself and he always tells her to tell me that he loves me… I loved him still for so long, until recently. I've started to fall for someone I really shouldn't, he could never love me back._" 

I felt my eyes start to drip but I whipped them away and felt Yuu carefully wrap his arms around me. He rocked me gentle and I quickly fell asleep again. I opened my eyes and found my head lying in Yuu's lap with his hand resting around me, and his other hand was underneath my head. I lightly kissed his hand and heard a faint noise, I ignored it for a moment but I heard it getting louder. I carefully maneuvered my way out of his grip with out waking him and covered him with a blanket. I tiptoed to my door and looked out to see if I saw anything. I was a little jumpy so when I felt someone behind me I jumped 50 feet in the air and spun around and found myself facing Yuu with a large grin on his face. 

"_What are you trying to do give me a heart…_"

I stopped what I was saying when I saw a flash from beside me. I turned my head and saw Meiko besides us holding a camera in her hands.

"_I knocked and no one came so I came in to see if you were ok, and I'm guessing you were._"

She said with a wink. I pushed her out of the room and headed into the living room. 

__

"Meiko is there a way to gentle tell a boy you're really not interested in them?"

"_depends on whom it is?_"

I looked away a little embarrassed. 

"it's not just because… It has nothing to do with last night I really never wanted to go on the date with Funo-san.''

I mumbled.

"_I never said anything about it. What about last night?_"

She asked mysteriously. I looked around and quickly changed the subject.

"_Want to do something? I'm stuck home alone with yuu for a week so I would like to just have fun today._"

"_Why don't we glow bowl. Today and tomorrow they have a special 5 people can bowl for an hour for only 4 bucks._"

"_Meiko I didn't know you did voices…_"

I said directing my comment towards Yuu. He just gave that uncaring look and I turned back to Meiko who was smiling. She had that look that I rarely see but I've known.

"_No Meiko…_"

"_I think… Yes Miki. Matsuura-san, would you want to come with us._"

I found myself hanging on his decision and blushed when he looked at me. I quickly looked away going to the fridge awaiting his reply while I looked for some soda.

"_If you would like me to I guess I'll go with you._"

I fell to the ground Anime style) and climbed to my feet.

"_But Meiko you know I'm an absolutely horrible bowler._"

"_I'll help you Miki, I'm pretty good, if I say so myself._"

He said with a smile, I sighed.

"_I know you would (_**Referring to saying so himself**_)… Fine I guess I'll give in._"

I said as I walked past them and headed into my room and contemplated what to wear as I opened my window and looked outside. 

"_It's nice and sunny. But there's a slight breeze_"

I found a pair of Capris and a pale pink baby tee. (**A.NT-shirt with itty bitty sleeves that are barely even sleeve, not sure exactly what they're called. **) And ran down stairs and saw Meiko hanging up the phone. She smiled at me and I walked over to her stealing a sip of a glass of juice in front of her. She smiled at me again.

"_What?_"

I asked her nervously.

"_You'll have fun Miki, you know you will. Just think of it as a double date. You know you'd like that._"

She joked happily I grumbled and walked past her to grab a soda.

"_Oh… Meiko wait I want to give you the diary._"

I ran upstairs and grabbed the book quickly returning back downstairs and handed it to her. She took it with a smile.

"Miki, _Matsuura, and you are going to have to meet Nachan at the bowling alley, and I will be there in a little bit, I have to go do something now._"

She said mysteriously conniving as she ran out of the house with her camera In hand. I shrugged and went over to the couch and lay down closing my eyes waiting for Yuu to come back down. I happened to glance at the stairs as he was coming down and sat up stretching. And looked at him he was wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a sweatshirt. I got up and ran over to him.

"_Did Meiko tell you?_"

He gave me a weird look as he sat down and put his shoes on. I sat next to him grabbing a pair of sandals and hurried outside and was instantly chilled. 

"_I need pants_"

I said as I ran back inside throwing off my sandals and ran up to my room. I found a pair of black bell-bottoms and through them on hurrying back downstairs grabbed a pair of sneakers and toss them on and trip outside.

"_Where'd Meiko go?_"

"_That's what I was telling you. She told me we're to meet Nachan and she'll be there shortly. She didn't tell me why though._"

I stretched and we began to walk quietly. I looked at Yuu out of the corner of my eye for a moment. 'He's so cute.' I think to myself and the memory of last night plays through my mind, and I find myself blushing. 'He can be so sweet' I think to myself.

"_uh… Yuu… I wanted to thank you for last night… It made me feel better to be with you last night. But I'm sorry it was an inconvenience for you._"

I whispered nervously. I was looking at the sidewalk so I could avoid eye contact. And he was silent and that made me nervous so I stole a glance at him. He was off in his own world but he had this strange smile on his face. I looked back down to the moving pavement. I felt something wrap around me and I saw Yuu's arms. And they quickly retreated. I looked at him and he just smiled and continued to walk. 

We soon arrived at the bowling alley and we walked inside and found Nachan had already got us a lane. We got our shoes and went over to him. 

"_Hello Nachan_"

I greeted happily. Yuu said hello and a few minutes later Meiko came over and hugged Nachan.

"_We should play in teams, first one boys vs. girls_"

We all agreed and took our seats. Yuu went first.

"_Meiko where'd you go?_"

I asked curiously.

"_I went to get this, (_**she held up a package of pictures.**_) I wanted you to see some of them_."

She shuffled through it handing me 7 pictures. I looked at them and immediately realized why she wanted me to see them so badly.

"_It's Yuu…_"

I said surprised. 

"_When was this taken?_"  
I heard Nachan cheering but didn't look up. Someone was behind me and took the pictures out of my hand.

"_Oh so that's why you took pictures of me Akizuki._"

I turned and saw Yuu put one of the pictures in his pocket but I didn't say anything. 

"_Can I have these to look at a little later?_"

I asked pointing to Yuu behind me. She nodded and I quickly hid them in my purse. Nachan had just finished getting 15. Meiko took off her heavy coat and picked up her first ball and I took her coat feeling cold. I looked kind of funny when it was my turn to bowl wearing her big coat. They all laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out and bowled the first ball.

"_Go Miki… Way to knock down a pin._"

Yuu teased. I rolled my second one and got 8 pins. Meiko gave me a high five. I was so proud of myself. Yuu took off his sweatshirt and threw it at me.

"_What was that for?_"

I asked running my fingers through my hair. He cheered Nachan on and then looked back to me. 

"_I gave it to you to put on. You're cold if you're wearing Akizuki-san's huge coat._"

I blushed and took off Meiko's coat and waited for my next turn, I went up and got a 5 and 3. And sat down grumbling, and put on Yuu's sweatshirt it was so warm and comfy. We played for 20 more minutes before the guys declared victory. I apologized to Meiko reminding her that I had prewarned her as to how horrible I was. I offered to go pay for another hour and everyone agreed, I went up to the counter and paid and when I returned Meiko was sitting with Yuu.

"_Koishikawa-san it's us versus them._"

I yawned and sat down. Nachan going first. He got a strike and did the funniest victory dance. Then got 5 the next turn. I laughed and then it was my turn. I did well getting a 5 and a 9. And as I went to my seat I gracefully twirled and slipped on the slick surface. They laughed at me fining it very funny. We played that out, me with Nachan did a lot better, than Meiko and I. But Yuu and Meiko still won. Nachan went to pay this time. Yuu came over and sat down next to me and I didn't really pay attention. 

"_After this Meiko and I've gotta get going, we have to be somewhere._"

I looked up at them and stood up. 'I'm determined to do well at least once.' I felt someone behind me and turned and saw Yuu behind me, he was telling me to relax and guiding my hand. I threw the ball down the alley and actually got a strike. I looked at it in disbelief.

"_YEAH!!! I've finally did a good one._"

I cheered to myself. I bowled the next ball by myself and still got an 8. Yuu helped me through out the game and I did very well and we won. We all left the bowling alley.

"_Miki, I will talk to you tomorrow and we will do something really special, since you're alone._"

Meiko gave me a hug and her, and Nachan left Yuu and I alone. 

"_I'm going home_"

I said leaving Yuu and walking towards home. I soon walked in the door taking off my shoes and made my way to see if we had any messages. I listened, as I looked through the pictures. 'How cute' I thought as I looked at a picture of Yuu and I earlier this morning. 

"_She was here…_"

I asked myself and I heard my name being spoken over the answering machine.

"_Koishikawa um… Maybe we can go a little later tonight because I was at the arcade at 1. And you weren't there. Give me a call._"

"_I guess I should call him, and tell him I don't really feel like going out._"

"_MIKI! You want to go to Under dog?_"

I left the kitchen and headed to the front door to see what Yuu was yelling about.

"_I just remembered my mom got 2 free passes to that new park. You want to go?_"

I smiled and put my shoes back on and left with him. I was so excited I was jumping around. 

"_What did Meiko mean?_"

He asked as we walked down the street. 

"_She'll talk to you tomorrow and you'll do something special because you're alone._"

"_Nothing "_

I lied looking in front of me and we got to the park only moments later. And had a fun time. We went on the roller coaster, we got something to eat and he even won me a stuffed animal out of one of those machines, true it wasn't the one I wanted but it doesn't matter, he got it for me that's all that really matters. I wanted to go on the bumper cars and he didn't so I went by myself and when I got off I heard Yuu calling to me, and saw him with some pretty girl hanging off of his arm. I felt jealous but I cooled before I approached him, waving happily.

"_Did you enjoy the ride?_"

I just looked at the girl uneasily she was staring at me.

"_A friend?_"

I asked. He looked back to the girl and nodded. 

"_This is the girl I was telling you about Koishikawa Miki. Oh Miki… This is Suzuki Arimi she went to my old school too._"

I waved to her and she gave me a smile and waved back. Her and Yuu talked a little longer and I was getting ready to walk off, and I heard someone calling Suzuki.

"_Suzuki-san is that your boyfriend?_"

I asked pointing to the guy who was calling for her, she looked at me but quickly back to Yuu.

"_He's been begging me so we've gone out a few times, but he's nothing compared to you._"

She said as she left to join the guy who had been calling to her. I turned and started walking for the carousel. Yuu followed me and we were silent for a moment as we waited in line. 

"_What did Suzuki mean you were better?_"

He looked down at me and I turned back to the ride.

"_We used to go out. But it was only for 3 months because that's what we agreed._"

I looked at him confused. He noticed and explained.

"_She wanted to go out with me and when she did I said sorry but I didn't want to. And she got me to agree to go out with her for 3 months, we did everything couples do together._"

He told me as we were getting onto the ride.

"_Everything???_"

I commented, I could see were images of the 2 of them in my head, and I cringed. 

"_Like what?_"

I asked almost fearfully. 

"_Birthdays, Christmas, new years, Valentines Day. Those sort of things._"

He finished. I sighed and he laughed at me.

"_Miki you pervert. Arimi and I didn't do anything_."

"_Yea right._"

I scoffed.

"_No really my first kiss was you, that day in the nurses office._" 

I blushed and remembered that day I wasn't really asleep I just pretended to be so Yuu wouldn't make fun of me. We climbed onto our horses and the ride was soon over. It was dark at night so we decided to head towards home.

"_Koishikawa… Koishikawa!_"

I heard some one yelling from behind me. I turned and saw Funo behind me. He came up to me and Yuu kept walking. He had an almost hurt look in his eyes. 

"_You never called._"

I looked at him apologetically.

"_I'm so sorry I forgot what today was. I went bowling earlier and then went to Under Dog with Yuu. I'm I didn't call you this morning to cancel._"

I explained. He sighed and turned and walked away. 

"_So I guess it's true what the others are saying._"

I heard him whispering to himself as he walked away. 

"_What?_"

I yelled to him. He stopped and looked at me and told me what he meant.

"_When I told my friends that I wanted to ask you out they all said not to it was a stupid idea, I'd get rejected. And when I asked them why they said that that's when they let me in on the secret. Apparently everyone knows that you are in love with Matsuura-san. And you'll reject me because of that. But I ignored them… It's clear now that I shouldn't have._"

I felt bad and embarrassed all at once, and I looked at the guy in front of me sorrily. 

"_I'm sorry Funo-san. I had the biggest crush on you till 8th grade. But you never noticed me._"

I told him laughing nervously. He smiled and slowly came up to me slowly putting his hands on my shoulders. I was uncomfortable in his grip but I stayed where I was and before I knew it the jerk was kissing me. I grabbed his hands and finally managed to get them off my shoulders, but luckily he was pulled off of me. I opened my eyes and saw the guy talking to Yuu. I walked up to him and slapped him and ran to the house throwing my shoes off and going to my room locking the door behind me a jumping on my bed staring out my window. I heard Yuu knocking on my door, and calling for me.

"_You can go away Yuu… I'm fine._"

He kept knocking but eventually he gave up. I went over to my desk and wrote in my exchange diary. When I saw something out of the corner of my eye. 

"_Not again…_"

I said to myself as Yuu came in through my window. He just looked at me, and I looked away. 

"_Miki… Are you alright?_"

He asked me. I took a deep breath and looked down at my notebook.

"_I already told you… I'm fine._"

He sat on the corner of my desk and starred at me. I looked up at him for a moment and noticed a red welt on his face. I looked at him strangely but didn't think anymore of it. I got up and stretched closing my book.

"_You hungry Yuu, you must be._"

I told him as I headed down stairs and made some food for us to eat. I wasn't really hungry so after I finished I told him I was going to take a bath and go to bed. He gave me a side-glance and I went up to grab my pajamas and headed into the bathroom. I filled the tub with nice hot water and got in and relaxed. My mind wander as it may always returned to thoughts of Yuu.

"_ Why waste my thoughts on someone who never does the same for me._"

I said to myself. I took a deep breath and got out of the tub, as I did I heard a knock at the door. 

"_Miki you ok?_"

He yelled I grumbled reassuring him that I was alright and continued to get my pajamas on and walked out the bathroom feeling chilled and refreshed. I walked down to the kitchen finding Yuu washing his dishes. I got a glass of juice and asked him how he liked the food. He picked on me but after a threat of fast food he said it was edible. I was on my way up to my room and I passed by the phone and it rang. I kept going just letting the answering machine pick it up. And a vaguely familiar voice filled my mind. 

"_YUU!!! Are you home?_"

"_Yuu, it's your friend Suzuki-san._"

I yelled to him and he ran out of the kitchen and grabbed my hand, as I was about to pick up the phone. 

"_Please don't answer that._"

He asked of me as he let go of my arm. And returned to the kitchen I was confused but to tired to question it now, so I went up to my bed and climbed in falling fast asleep. 

Sunday morning

I opened my eyes to see the harshly bright sunlight. And I slid out of bed and fumbled down stairs still in my pajamas. 

"_Yuu?!_"

I yelled as I walked into the kitchen not seeing him anywhere I was going to grab some juice when I saw something on the fridge. It was a note. Yuu had gone out to meet Suzuki and chat for awhile. I noticed it was going on 1 and yawned while I listened to the phone messages. 

"_Suzuki, Suzuki, Funo, Suzuki, Suzuki, Suzuki, Suzuki,_"

'No wonder he went to see her she's called enough times.' I looked at the calendar as I passed and looked at the date and sighed deeply.

"_The 28th of March. _"

I went to my room to get dressed. 'Can't stay in my PJ's all day.' I said in my head as I grabbed a short pleated skirt and large pink long sleeve shirt. I paced around the house for an hour hoping Meiko or my parents would call soon. And cleaned, I cleaned everything from the bathrooms to Yuu's room. Not thoroughly thought I didn't want to invade his privacy. I grabbed the diary and my bag from my desk and went into my dad and Chiyako's room and grabbed their cell phone. And went down to the door and put on a pair of sneakers and left the house.

"_Warmer today._"

I said to myself as I stretched and began to walk feeling really depressed. I passed by a little bakery and bought myself a pink and white cupcake. And sat down at a picnic table by the ice cream parlor. 

"_Hello Miki._"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for chapter 2… I really hope you liked it. Sorry it's a little shorter than the first one but I still hope that you like it and will give me a review so I know what you think and how I could go about finishing it.

a


	3. The weekend end's, on comes the week's e...

S.M: **Hello, again I'd like to thank those of you that have reviewed this story. **

Welcome Ch. 3 is here and I hope you enjoy it. After both her friends forget about her, she feels a little upset, but them being the food friends they are make it up to her. Com Monday she makes up with Funo, which it isn't till week's end when she learns what he's really like.

::**Invisible door appears**::

**__**

???:_ Seren!!! _

****

S.M: _Hey… What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in America?_

****

???: ::**_Nods_**::_ I came by to see how this story's going… Why are you torturing Miki… She needs me not Yuu._

****

S.M: :**Smiles evilly**: _Jealous???_

****

???: _NO… I'm better than Yuu. I would have killed that jerk not just beat him up, and not in school._

****

S.M: _Ok… Sure_

****

???: _Really!!! Do I even have anything to do with this story?_

****

S.M: ::**_nods_**::_ Yes, you finally get to unwillingly talk to her, sometime._

****

???: ::**_cries::_**

S.M: _Don't worry Ginta you'll get to see Miki, and maybe even a chance to steal her from Yuu… maybe. _

****

Ginta: _Yes!!! I mean… :_:**Shrugs and left**::

****

S.M: _Well I hope you enjoy the Third chapter… And please let me know what you think._

With out me with you, With out you with me

The weekend ends… on comes the week from hell

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

A voice spoke to me. I looked up seeing someone I hadn't seen in a long while. And jumped up giving him a hug and quickly my depressed features returned. 

"_Tsuchiya-san? How are you doing?_"

I asked not truly caring. We chatted for a while and someone familiar walked past me. 

"_Suzuki-san?_"

I questioned the girl as she walked by me. She gave me a weird smile and stopped in front of me.

"_Well hello Miki._"

She said as she grabbed for someone who was coming towards her. I looked and blushed when I saw Yuu being pulled to her, and looked away uncomfortable.

"_Kei-san… Want to go for a walk. I- could you just come with me?_"

I asked him as I rose from my seat and left not giving Yuu a chance to say anything to me. Once I was out of his view I felt bad. I turned to Tsuchiya to apologize, only to find that he was no longer behind me. I looked around for him but couldn't, so I walked around by myself for a while feeling miserable. I decided to do something that usually made me feel happy and hurried home. I ran to my room and grabbed my bathing suite and put it on and threw on a pair of sweatpants and Yuu's shirt, which I still had, from the other day. I grabbed a towel and put it in my bag and headed out of the house once more. I arrived at the local indoor pool and put my bag and clothes inside a locker.

"_No one's here… That's good._"

I said to myself as I jumped feeling the warm water on my skin. I swim a few laps slowly taking my time and relaxing. I let out a deep breath and let myself sink to the bottom of the pool. Yes that's right when I want to think I relax and hold my breath and go to the bottom of the pool. I've done it since I was 11 it freaks people out because I can hold my breath for 20-30 minutes at a time, if I force it. I remember I scared Ginta he thought I had drowned. I was down there for about 15 minutes, when I heard some splashing below me. I closed my eyes once again thinking about my stupid thoughts. Eventually I felt like I couldn't take it anymore and I swam up taking a big breath. And got out of the pool lying in a chair that was near by and slowly falling asleep. I opened my eyes eventually and spoke to myself.

"_Ok… Well all in all a crappy birthday. Happy 18th Miki._"

I said to myself as I dragged myself from the chair into the locker room to get changed. 

At Home

It was going on 11.15 by the time I got into the house. I expected to see Yuu in his room fast asleep so I was surprised when I found him lying on the couch asleep. I walked over to him and sat down and he didn't wake. I felt my cheeks and realized that tears had fallen and I gentle lay my head down on his chest and curl up to him. No matter how upset or how hurt I feel by him just being near him makes me feel better. I am still crying as I fall into sleep. 

The next morning I woke and rolled to look at the clock thinking I was in my bed and fell off the couch with a thud. I see that I have 20 minutes till I'm supposed to leave for school. I fly off the floor and run up to my room scavenging my room looking for a clean uniform. When I finally find one I go to the bathroom I notice that Yuu's already inside so I run to my dad's room and hop in his shower, it was really cold but I didn't care. I jumped out and threw on my uniform, quickly brushed out my hair feeling I've won the battle for today, I started to head back into my room. But I noticed a package on my dad's dresser, normally I would have left it alone but it was so out of place. And there was a card on top of it. I saw that the card said my name, and I opened it.

~**_Miki,_**

Hey Honey when we got our vacation all planed your mother and I forgot it was your birthday till the day we left and we're so sorry. We may not be available but we'll call you as soon as we get a chance. This is a little something for you; you'll get a better gift when we return home. But this is till then you may do what ever you want, take Yuu and Meiko out, buy yourself something. Enjoy the rest. I hope your day is the best. ~

I read with interest and opened the package and saw a beautiful locket inside with a diamond shaped heart on the outside, and underneath was a hundred and fifty dollars. I took the money and the necklace and put it in my room, and put the necklace on and hurried downstairs and just left not waiting for Yuu or even aware of where he was and headed to school.

"_Koishikawa-san._"

Someone yelled in front I looked and saw Tsutomu walking up to me. I've never really talked to him so I was a little surprised.

"_Koishikawa, I talked to my cousin last night. He said he tried to call you yesterday, but he got the answering machine and he tried later and got some guy so he hung up. He wanted to wish you a happy birthday. He says he misses you._"

I scoffed and looked away. 

"_If he missed me he'd call me. And Not Meiko._"

I yelled getting teary,

"_Miki…_"

I heard someone call from behind me. I saw a strange look come to Tsutomu's face.

"_Matsuura, what are you doing here? Why aren't you going to school anymore?_"

He yelled past me to an approaching Yuu. I kept walking ignoring the 2 of them arguing. I was amazingly early and took my seat in the class. The bell was just about to ring when 2 last students ran into the room. I just sat at my desk fiddling with my necklace. But glanced at the familiar students, Funo-san had a swollen face and avoided looking at me like the plague. I continued to stare at the front of the room, not really paying much attention to Yuu, or Meiko. 

The class ended and I left to go to my next one. Yuu appeared besides me and walked silently for a moment.

"_Miki… Why were you talking to that pain in the ass…? Tsutomo?_"

Yuu questioned coolly. I ignored his question and continued to class not really paying much attention to anyone who had spoken to me. I don't know I was acting this way it wasn't anyone's fault my birthday's so insignificant. I sat at my desk, which unfortunately was next to Funo-san.

"_Funo-san… What happened._"

I asked curiously, glancing at his swollen features. He shot me a threatening look, but calmed down slightly and spoke to me.

"_What do you want… You made yourself clear, or more Yuu did._"

He explained I looked at him confused, and he returned it.

"_Yuu told me that you ha just excepted to be polite. You really didn't want to do anything with me._"

I felt badly, that wasn't true.

"_Funo-san… that's not true. Will you talk with me during lunch? I promise Yuu won't bother you_."

He stared at me and nodded. I grabbed a book out of my bag and began to write thinking of Yuu once again. The next 2 classes flew by and soon it was time for lunch. After 3rd period it was time for me to have lunch. 

I walked to my locker wary of Yuu and Meiko and found Funo-san outside the café waiting for me. I waved happily as I ran over to him. We walked in and sat at an empty table. He told me about how Yuu talked to him, and told him to apologize to me. And when he asked what for Yuu punched him hard. He opened his mouth and I saw a missing tooth. I cringed and looked away. He laughed nervousness clear in his voice. 

"_Miki…_"

He whispered. I looked at him and smiled.

"_Would you try going with me to the school dance._"

I smiled and nodded happily.

"_Hey, want to get pizza or something tomorrow. Kind of to apologize for Yuu and do something for my birthday even if it is late._"

I asked him he wished me a happy late birthday and apologized for not remembering. The bell rang and we walked together till I had to go into my classroom. I walked in feeling happier but still angry and soon that feeling won over. I had class with both Meiko and Yuu. I found myself falling asleep undisturbed till the bell rang I quietly got my stuff together and left the room. 

"_MIK!_"

I heard Meiko yelling I turned and saw her and Yuu running after me. I sighed and stopped and waited for them.

"_Miki-chan what's wrong with you today, did Tsutomu do anything to you this morning?_"

Yuu asked seeming almost concerned.

"_No he didn't do anything to me he! He talked to Ginta, and since they're cousins Ginta had him wish m … Nevermind._" 

I saw Meiko's face change into regret.

"_Miki, I'm so sorry._"

"_It's alright… I'm sure you had something more important to do, I know he did._"

I finished as I pointed to Yuu and quickened my steps towards the house. I walked inside and felt bad for yelling at Meiko. I went into the kitchen and made dinner early so I wouldn't have to do it later at night. I finished an hour later and picked up the phone and called Meiko's house. Her mom said she wasn't home, and I hung up the phone finally changed out of my school uniform into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I sat on the couch and let out a sigh. 

"_Yuu never came home, did he tell me he was going out with Suzuki-san again._"

I asked myself. I went into the garage to grab a flashlight that I had left in there, and I heard a strange noise come from the house. 

"_YUU!_"

I called from outside and got no reply. I walked in slowly and noticed something upstairs. I crept up slowly figuring it was Yuu and Suzuki, but if it were he would have answered my call. I was at the end of the hall and I noticed a small light coming from underneath Yuu's door as well as muffled noises. I held the flashlight high and crept towards his room. I was getting ready to put my hand on the handle and the door quickly opened and I flung the flashlight at the person blindly. I still had my eyes squeezed shut, when I heard laughter. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Meiko, Suzuki, Tsuchiya, and Tsutomo sitting around Yuu's room and Yuu lying on the floor. I turned bright red and knelt down next to him giving him an embarrassed smile.

"_Miki I'm so sorry that I forgot to call you. But I was still away with Nachan._"

I nodded, and she wished me a late happy birthday. I looked around the room and noticed everybody and said hi. 

"_Uhm… Thank-you guys for doing this._"

"_It was Yuu's idea after I bluntly reminded him that it was your birthday yesterday he felt horrible and decided to throw you a little party. And we saw Kei-can who was getting something for you anyway, then we ran into Tsutomo, and then Suzuki-san and asked them if they wanted to come._"

Suzuki brought out a cake that was behind her and dropped it on the table, and sat back down. They sang happy birthday and gave me some gifts and one-by-one they had to get home. Soon it was just Yuu and I. I took my gifts that had yet to be open and put them in my room and helped Yuu bring the plates and forks to the kitchen. He threw away the paper plates and turned to me.

"_Miki… Why didn't you remind me it was your birthday yesterday?_"

He asked. I stared at the forks in my hands but felt him getting closer to me.

"_That's ok… It's not important. Not even my parents thought to call._" 

I ended in a whisper. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to face him. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"_Miki I don't know what gives you the right to say that. You are very important to me to all your friends. We care about you, we might have forgotten one day and we're sorry._"

He almost looked like he was asking for forgiveness himself. I shrugged assuring him that it was ok. We were so close and I could feel us slowly coming closer together. I pulled myself from his grip and began to leave but turned to him one last time. 

"_Yuu… Thank-you, that was a thoughtful present I appreciated it._"

Yuu looked at me with a smile. If I didn't pull away I would have kissed him and that's something that can't be taken back.

"_Miki that wasn't my present to you. But you're not getting it right now._"

He finished with a nod, I turned and got my pajamas on and went to bed.

The rest of the week after that passed by uneventfully, Yuu worked all the time, and when I wasn't doing my homework I was with Funo-san. But a good thing is Funo-san and I had gotten to talk, and we've been really close this week. But it seems to affect Yuu, or at least that's what it looks like. Anyway the calm normalcy I had gotten used to was shot on Friday, the day of the dance none the less. 

The past 2 night Yuu's been out all night not coming home and Thursday was no exception. I've been worried of coarse not knowing where he's been but I tried not to show I too much. 

Friday morning my alarm went off and I hit the snooze button grumbling about 5 more minutes. But I guess just then my alarm decided to quiet because when I opened my eyes it staid 5.40. I made my way down stairs and I happened to glance at the clock and saw numbers I was shocked to see. The time said 1.40. I had to do a double take and looking at my watch it said around the same time. I ran upstairs and threw on a uniform, grabbed my bag and was out of the door like a bullet. I arrived at school 20 minutes later. I was nervous but I walked into my second to last class. And approached my teacher.

"_Koishikawa-sama. Go to the principals office now._"

I was nervous but did as she asked. And it seemed like an eternity till I finally arrived in front of the office door. Slowly opening it and finding it filled with people, some I knew some I've only seen before. I went up to the secretary and spoke with her.

"_Hello I'm Koishikawa, my teacher told me to come down to the office._ _I think…_"

"_Go into the principal's office._"

She told me not letting me finish what I was saying. I was nervous 'I didn't think you had to see the principal for being late.' I thought to myself. I nervously opened the large opaque glass door and the first thing I was Yuu sitting in front of his desk, he had looked up when he heard the door open. He was staring at me and I saw that his lip was swollen and split. I hurried over to him carefully touching his lip. The principal clearing his throat got both of ours attention. That was when I saw Funo-san, he looked away but I knew something was wrong with his face. I stood and faced the principal. 

"_Koishikawa, nice of you to decide to join us today. Do you know why you're here?_"

I shook my head and he asked me to sit down, and I did so next to Yuu. 

"_Miki-san let me ask you first why you have not been in school till now apparently. We've wanted you here since 9 this morning._"

I blushed and looked back at him apologetically. 

"_I really overslept and I didn't realize the time because my clock batteries died_."

He continued to look at me suspicious like I've done something horrible. 

"_There was a fight this morning, It was pretty serious. These 2 were the main initiators, there was a small group with Funo-sama. I need to know did you ask either of these boys to harm the other_."

I gasped surprised and angry.

"_Kouji-sama I would never do something like that… And both of them are close to me._"

I said with upset tears brimming my eyes. He sighed and looked at me.

"_I know Miki… Will you take Funo-san back to the nurse while I talk to Matsuura._"

He asked me, I put my bag down and got up uneasily and followed Funo-san out of his office. In the brighter light. I could see how hurt he was. We walked through the office quietly heading out the door, and I paused for a moment.

"_What happened to you?_"

I demanded. He looked at me with irritated eyes and slapped me hard; I felt my face sting.

"_Ask that asshole Yuu!!! Yea it's true… You were never worth anything._"

I held my face tightly and tears fell down my cheeks, and I marched back inside. The principal and Yuu were talking and neither looked happy I grabbed my bag and began to leave the room.

"_Miki what happened to Funo-san?_"

The principal asked annoyed. I just looked at him and left not feeling like dealing with him. Yuu stood and approached me and removed my hand from my bright red cheek. And put his hand over my cheek. I could have stayed that way but I pulled myself away and left the office. I stormed out and left the school. I went to the place that was perfect for my current state of mind. I sat at the same bench as I have so many times and leaned back just staring at the sky and funo-san's words ran through my mind. '_ Yea it's true… You were never worth anything._' 

"_What did I do?_"

"_Miki_…"

Yuu's cool voice echoed. My eyes stayed transfixed on the sky till Yuu was standing over me blocking my view. The cool air was blowing around us and I could feel it on my burning cheek. 

"_What did you do?_"

Yuu sat down next to me and remained silent for a moment.

"_I was at my locker and I heard Funo-sama saying stuff. So I decided to approach him and asked him civilly if I heard him correctly, he pretty much said 'damn straight' and went on to tell me more, me of all people... Not his smartest move. I told him I was going to tell you and walked away he came after me and punched me. That was the only hit he got. I jumped on him and beat the crap out of him for that. Then when we were being escorted to the office he asked me if I'd seen you in the past few days and I jumped on him again. We fought 4 times and he kept losing, you think he'd learned._"

He finished matter-of-factly. I looked away and was hurt and curious.

"_Wha- what did he say?_"

I asked almost not wanting to know. Yuu was silent for a long time but I urged him to tell me.

"_He- He said that you were worthless, and that you wanted him. He was going to have you after the dance. Then he said things like you use Suou-san as an excuse not to get close to any guys and that the rumors are true. He said he was just using you._"

He finished almost in a whisper. I looked at the ground in shock, I could tell Yuu was staring at me but I didn't look up at him.

"_How come you're not accusing me of lying, or trying to protect him? You seem to think as much of me._"

He mocked. I just turned to him and hugged him tightly and started crying. I could tell he didn't want me on him but he was sweet and consoled me anyhow. I stayed in his arm for an hour and finally found the strength to rise.

"_We should get home._" 

I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. And slowly started walking towards home. He asked again why I wasn't giving him a hard time, but I kept on quietly walking. But he raced in front of me and blocked me. He asked me once more why I wasn't accusing him of lying or something. I looked him straight in the eyes and gave him an answer.

"_When I was going to take him to the nurse, I tried to see if he was ok, and ask him what happened. He said ' Ask that asshole Yuu!!!' And 'Yea it's true… You were never worth anything ' So I know what you said was true. I know he meant it._"

I said as I slipped under his arm and hurried home. Once inside I ran up to my room and got changed and sat at my desk. I realized my parents weren't home yet. I hurried down stairs and listened to answering machine messages. I was surprised and unnerved by a message I had heard.

"_Miki, Yuu… We're still here. Our flight was cancelled so we won't be home till Sunday or Monday at the earliest._"

Just as I finished listening to the message Yuu walked into the house. I rubbed my cheek, and walked back upstairs. 'I wonder if he even cares, maybe he just didn't want his reputation to be soiled.' I thought to myself.

"_Did you get in trouble?_"

I asked behind me as I was going up the stairs.

"_Yea. I'm suspended till Thurs, and he's out for 2 weeks._" 

I walked back down the stairs and gave him a tight hug he was surprised.

"_Miki, Sorry to tell you this but you're suspended for a day._"

I looked at him with my mouth falling open.

"_Why?!_"

I squeaked nervously.

"_Kouji-sama was just going to give you a warning, but you left school. He only let me leave to make sure you were alright._"

I turned and solemnly went back into my room. The dance was tonight but I didn't go feeling stupid about the incident that had taken place during school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for chapter 3… I really hope you liked it. And will give me a review so I know what you think and how I could go about continuing it.

****

Ginta: _Can I see her next chapter._

****

S.M: _no Ginta… Maybe later _

****

Ginta: _Come on… please. _

****

S.M: _No_

****

Ginta: _Please _

****

S.M: _NO_

****

Ginta: _fine_

****

S.M: _Finally… Well I really hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be up as soon ad I can get it up._


	4. Presents, Phone calls, and Disturbing dr...

S.M: Hi Everybody… This is the 4th chapter in the tale of Yuu, Miki and Ginta… 

The boring weekend which held quite a few unexpected surprises. First a call from Miki's parents, and Yuu breaks out his birthday present and boy does that gift get to her. He confuses Miki even more than she thought she was. But just when she thought she couldn't be anymore unsure of herself a call from a friend brings unexpected news. And brings more confusion to her troubled heart. But she thinks she may know the answer.

Now on with the-

??: _DO IT!_

S.M: _No!_

??: _You have to._

S.M: _You do it._

??: _It's your story._

S.M: _So I don't want to do it. What crawled up your shorts… Girl troubles?_

??: _Serenity Madison… None of your business… Anyway do I have to get Gene Starwind over here?_

S.M: _Yea! He'll do it, or maybe Fiona?_

??: _Fine I give in…_

S.M: _YEY!!! Ok folks… The great wonderfully kind and sweet Van will do the disclaimer for me today. But first… Van what's wrong. Have you told Fiona how you feel, or is she likin' someone else?_

Van: _Not really any of your business, but no, she doesn't know. Just let me do this. Serenity the Annoying and nosy doesn't own Marmalade Boy, believe me if she did she'd be a very happy and wealthy person. And not trying to live through me… But I am the best Zoid pilot its no wonder she want's to be like me._

S.M: _Whatever… Well anyway, While I'm here with The big Ego Van… I hope you'll enjoy the story._

****

With out me with you, With out you with me

Presents, Phone calls, and Dreams

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

The weekend passed by uneventful and boring. I stayed in my room doing my homework, and writing in the diary all Saturday, trying to avoid Yuu. But eventually I emerged on Sunday. I went down to the kitchen to get something to drink, and saw Yuu sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and staring out the window. I found myself staring at him for a moment, but broke my gaze and walked up to him, and leaned my elbows on his back. He glanced at me for a moment and looked back out the window.

"_Yuu… Not that you really care but I wanted to apologize for Friday. It's not your fault that I slept in late, and that I got myself so upset that I left school. So I shouldn't have taken it out on you._"

I finished with bright pink cheeks. I turned to go get myself a bowl of cereal and Yuu grabbed my waist and looked up into my eyes like he wanted to say something but didn't.

"_As long as you're alright._"

He said. I looked away afraid that I'd spill everything to him, all my feelings for him. And I didn't want to do that. I continued to get my cereal and walk out into the living room. He followed standing in the doorway as he spoke. 

"_Miki, I want to give you something._"

He told me. I looked up from my bowl of cereal into his straight face. He motioned for me to follow him as he headed to the stairs. I took one more lingering bite of my cereal and followed behind him. We went into his room and I sat on his bed. He turned around with a package in his hands that was wrapped very neatly, and it had a card on top of it. He put it down next to me and stepped back.

"_I told you I had a birthday present for you… But, don't open it till I'm gone._"

I looked at him strangely.

"_Where are you going?_"

"_I'm going out for a while._"

He told me. I looked at him and hurt was conveyed in my eyes. He looked at me oddly for a moment.

"_Ok, well have fun I guess, I'll see you on Thursday._"

I mocked as I rose to my feet and left the room. I headed down stairs and finished my now soggy cereal. I tuned everything out but I did hear as Yuu left shutting the door behind him. I went to my room and threw on a pair of Yuu's pants, which I somehow acquired, and a T-shirt. And I was on my way back downstairs but I walked past Yuu's open door and remembered the gift that I had left inside. I contemplated opening it for a moment and walked into hie room cautiously. I knelt in front of his bed staring at the gift for a moment before I finally made a move to grab the card that was on top. And pulled it form the clean white envelope. It was plain only having a pretty bouquet and the words '**Happy Birthday**' on the front. I opened it and it was filled with writing. I read the note inside,

__

~ Miki,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope this upcoming year brings you all the best in luck, love and happiness. I know I rag on you but you're really important to me. And also I'm so sorry I forgot your birthday, I had things on my mind that day, and Suzuka on my arm. But you may be interested to know that I'm going to deal with the issue that's been plaguing my thoughts and hope it works out for the best. I hope you like my present it took some time to actually do. So appreciate it. 

Yuu ~

I read it and put it on the bed and stared at the gift as if it was going to tell me what was inside. I slowly tore at the paper and saw a very pretty box. I looked at it closer and saw it had jewelry compartments. It was a big jewelry box.

"_This is beautiful but I don't have anything to put in it._"

I said to myself. As I opened the side compartment and saw a beautiful beaded necklace hanging. I took it out and looked at it closely. It was made out of clear and light pink beads and had a tear hanging down in the center that had my name in it. 

I looked in all the other compartments and found something in all of them. Rings bracelets, anklets, A picture Meiko, and one of my parents and I. I rose to my feet and picked it up, as I did something flew open underneath it and a piece of paper floated out to the ground. I put the gift back on his bed and picked up the piece of paper it was folded neatly and I picked it up and slowly opened it and read it.

~_ Hey Miki,_

If you found this than my secret's going to be exposed. ~

I paused for a moment just focusing on that one sentence. But forced my self to continue reading.

~ _I know it was risky. But I'm not afraid, like you. If you love someone the way you say you do some mystery person than you should tell them at least you'll get it out of the way. But I guess I'm just as guilty as you are. You show your emotions so openly. When our parents got divorced and then married to each other you fought them crying like a baby, and arguing. I was so used to being shocked that it didn't. Youji isn't my real father. And when I learned that I hated my mom, but then I had thank her because if not for her I wouldn't be here. And Youji's a great guy. _

But that's just me and how I react to things by not showing my emotions. But you always show and express your emotion so freely. Don't let this guy that you care for change you. Never stop being the Miki… that I love. ~

I stopped on that spot frozen. I couldn't tear my eyes off those words. 'That's why I love you…' kept running through my mind. I was shocked but then I thought 'What if this is another one of his jokes like that time he said he liked me.' I questioned myself. 

~ _You don't have to take me seriously if you don't want to but I mean it. I don't love Arimi-san. I never have that's why she's back she's trying to get me to go out with her once more. But I don't love her, so that's why I won't, and didn't want to then. _

I know you're in love with someone else so that's why I didn't want to be here when you finally found this. I've loved you since the first moment my eyes met yours. That's why I picked on you and tried to help you. I never want to see you cry. ~

That was it that was all he wrote. And I felt my face turning bright red.

"_He- he loves me. Or at least that's what he said. What if he's making fun of me again?_"

I ask myself. I fold the note up again and stick it in my new jewelry box and go into my room and lie on my bed feeling very confused. I put my head on my pillow and fell fast asleep my head still whirling at the thought that Yuu could possibly like me back. I woke up a few hours later, to the phone's harsh ring. I didn't make any motions to move but it just kept ringing. I fell out of bed and jumped up going to the phone, and picking up.

"_Why didn't the answering machine pick it up?_"

I asked my self as I picked up the phone.

"_Hello_"

I yawned. There was silence on the other end.

"_Hello… Did they hang up?_"

I asked myself annoyed. I was about to hang up when I heard someone speak.

"_Um… I'm sorry._"

An unfamiliar deep voice spoke, I was surprised to hear such a deep voice on the other end.

"_Ok… Who do you want to speak to?_"

"_Miki-chan_"

I was surprised and let out a weird noise and heard the person on the other end laugh.

"_It's been so long. I've missed you. How are things?_"

"_I'm sorry, but who's this?_"

I asked. Obviously the person knew me. But I didn't know who he was.

"_I'm hurt… You don't even remember your best friends voice._"

I looked at the wall in extreme shock, my voice also showing my surprise.

"_Gi- Ginta-Kun??_"

I asked confused. I heard him laugh and that laugh, I'd know any where. My eyes teared up and I yelled at him.

"_Ginta you BAKA! You've been gone for almost 5 years and you have not called or wrote me once. How's that supposed to make me feel? And you talk to Meiko quite often…_"

He was silent a moment longer and I realized that in my anger tears were falling now, and I started crying. 

"_I'm really sorry Miki-chan. I- I was too afraid. I know how you felt about me. And I was scared because I was a baka that day. I've been in love with you since the first time we played Tennis together. And I was just too stupid to tell you._"

He told me. I felt my heart flutter slightly at his confession.

"_That's not going to do anyone any good now Ginta. You're in America and I'm still here. And…_"

"_And… you've found someone else you love?_"

I stuttered but couldn't deny what he said.

"_So he was telling the truth then._"

"_Who?_"

"_Tsutomo, he told me that he's seen you before with a guy he knew from his school named Matsomething. And he's even been over your guys house, for your birthday._"

"_Well so Was Suzuki, Tsuchiya, and Meiko-chan. It was fun. It was just a sweet little gesture because both him and Meiko forgot about my birthday._"

He was silent for a long moment.

"_Ginta I haven't spoken to you in all this time and all you want to do is lecture me on having a friend._"

He sighed and apologized.

"_Miki what time will get home from school tomorrow?_"

He asked, I blushed and answered him. 

"_Well I'll be home all day tomorrow. Why?_"

I asked him.

"_My school has a day off tomorrow, and I wanted to know if I could call you, because I have to go. We're staying in a hotel at the moment. Why are you going to be home all day?_"

He asked. 

"_Well call me tomorrow and I'll tell you all about._"

I halfheartedly laughed. 

"_Come on!!!!!! Tell me what happened. Did you get in a fight… If someone tried to hurt you I'll go over there right now and beat the crap out of them._"

"_You're ridiculous Ginta that's why I love you._"

Before I could take them back, those stupid words fell out of my mouth, not returning. I hung up the phone before I could say anything stupider or he could say anything. I continued into the kitchen still stunned by my conversation. I made me some ramen and was heading back to my room but the next thing I knew I opened my eyes and I was in my room. I sat up and rubbed my head and stretched. I looked around for my food and saw Yuu knelt on the floor in front of his door. I looked at him oddly.

"_What are you doing?_"

He looked up and smirked. And got to his feet, and walked up to me and put his hand on my forehead. 

"_You're fine_"

He said. I turned red and he left. I was alone in the hallway so I ran after Yuu and hugged him tightly. He turned around looked at me searchingly. I smiled at him, and thanked him for the present he gave me for my birthday. Trying to hide the fact that he admitted that he loved me. '**I'm really confused now. I was in love with you and only wanted him. But after talking to Ginta I still have feelings for him too.**' He gave me that cool smile and continued to throw away what was in his hand. 

"_Yuu, you want to do something tomorrow? Well I mean since we're both not going to school tomorrow._"

There was silence coming from the kitchen and I just stood there like a fish on a hook. Till he poked his head out of the kitchen.

"_Sure._"

He said and went back inside the kitchen. 'It must be early if he's home and not out all night.' I thought to myself as I looked at the clock. It was 11.30 and Yuu was home. I didn't pay it much mind and sat down on the floor in front of the TV and turned on my Playstation and popped in my Digimon game.

"_Miki why don't you play upstairs._"

I heard Yuu whine behind me. 

__

"Down here's the Playstation, up stairs has the PS2 and the game cube if I want to play my Digimon2 game I need this one. "

"_You're bad at these games anyway. You always lose. So why play?_"

He asked. I got to my feet and stuck my tongue out and started to storm up stairs. When I heard my voice.

"_Well call me tomorrow and I'll tell you all about._"

"_Come on!!!!!! Tell me what happened. Did you get in a fight… If someone tried to hurt you I'll go over there right now and beat the crap out of them._"

"_You're ridiculous Ginta that's why I love you._"

I closed the distance between my room and myself in no time and sat at my desk thinking things over. 

"_I love them both. But I've been out of love with Ginta for 5 years. I don't know what to do. I'm going to go out with Yuu tomorrow and have fun and just see if I love him more… I need Meiko!_"

I shouted to myself as I put on some pajamas and got into bed. 

****

* Dream *

"_MIKI-I-I-I-I-I-I-_"

A worried voice wafted through the air. My vision was fuzzy but I saw that I was running, I looked behind me and a giant snake was chasing me. And the path I was running on split into 2. I stopped momentarily to decide which to go down and I was attacked and killed by the large snake. 

*Dream end *

I jumped up in a cold sweat after that dream it seemed like I was running from the snake for hours but I had only been asleep for 15 minutes at the most. I caught my breath and lie back sown trying to fall asleep once more.

****

* Dream *

"_MIKI-I-I-I-I-I-I-_"

That same unknown voice yelled. I was confused and scared again. I was being chased I really wasn't sure by what. I'd turn to try and see what it was and all I could see was a giant black shape. I ran as fast as I could and the road was split again. And again I stopped to look down each but this time I saw a figure at the end of each. I didn't know whom but I knew they were people. 

"_Ginta!_"

*Dream end *

I heard myself yelling as I jumped up again in a cold sweat. This time I sat up against my wall, with my knees pressed to my chest and my arms locked around them. I stared out my window into the outside darkness, not really able to fall asleep. When I would eventually fall asleep, I'd instantly wake up with images of Ginta or Yuu in my mind. But I'd force them out, and final got some kind of peaceful sleep. But I eventually woke up feeling like someone was shaking me, I jumped up once again. And saw Yuu above me with a strange look on his face.

"_What time is it?_"

I grumbled annoyed.

"_Going on 10.00_"

He replied coolly. I banged my head back to the pillow and he pulled me up again.  
"_I've been up since 7.30. You said you wanted to do something today. So get up and we'll go out_."

He said still holding my shoulders I turned bright pink and he let go of me telling me to get dressed. My mind was still racing with those freakin' dreams I had the other night. I mindlessly went over to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt. I also grabbed Yuu's sweatshirt, which I still had. I yawned and made my way downstairs. Yuu was standing in the kitchen impatiently waiting for me to come down the stairs. He looked up at me when I came down stairs and I avoided his eye contact.

"_Do you want your sweatshirt._"

I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head, and took his shirt from me and put it over my head.

"_You wear it for now. You'll be cold._"

He told me. I put my arms through and walked to the door and put my shoes on. Yuu did so too and we were out the door. Walking around aimlessly.

"_You OK? You kept making noises on your sleep last night_."

"_Sorry bout' that just dreams._"

I said as I hugged myself tightly. 

"_Where are we going?_"

I yawned. He shrugged and continued walking quietly. We came to a waffle place and decided to have some breakfast. We got some food and the air between us was eerily quiet. We left and wandered around thinking of something else to do. We happened to pass by the local pool and I decided I wanted to go swimming. I asked him if he wanted to and it took some convincing, but I finally got him to agree and I dragged him back home. We got changed and grabbed our towels and a bite to eat. I made us some grilled cheese sandwiches, and rice with teriyaki fish. 'Really good' He was being a jerk pretending to choke on my food. But he ate it well enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

S.M: I hoped you liked this latest chapter of my story. Sorry it was a little short. I hope that you'll let me know what you think and how I can make it better. 

**In The Next Chapter**: Miki and Yuu head out to have a relaxing swim, but the way there is anything but relaxing for the pair. And in her mind she's made her choice of whom she loves but will she be able to go through with it if it means possibly losing one of them?? This and more in the 

****

Next Chapter: **TBA**

On an informative note, after this chapter I'm not sure when the next one will be up. I start school on the 4th but I'll still have a lot of free time. So the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up.

~Serenity Madison


	5. Dreams, Dreams' those damned dreams

S.M: Hi Everybody… This is the 5th chapter in the tale of Yuu, Miki and Ginta… 

Not really much of a pre-summary I can give with out giving the whole chapter away. 8 )

But I don't own Marmalade Boy, or Digimon, which gets a quick reference.

But I hope that you enjoy the chapter, and will let me know what you think. And a pre-apology if her ailments seem too severe That's just how to flowed out… But I hope you enjoy…

****

With out me with you, With out you with me

Dreams, Dreams, those damned Dreams

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

15 minutes later

We were now off to the pool, bundled up warmly in sweatshirts and jeans. Yuu was wearing a pair of new radio headphones my dad bought for him, and for some strange reason Yuu decided to do an impression of a drowning fish, and he said it was me when I get into the water. I walked ahead of him angry, a few minutes later I turned around to yell at him and he was in the road fishing something out of his pocket. I glanced a little farther up the street and saw a truck was quickly descending on him and he was oblivious to it.

"_Yuu!!!_"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, seemingly paralyzed. He was still fishing in his pockets and the truck was on a few yards in front of him.

"_MOVE YUU!!!_"

I yelled, as I finally regained control of my body. I ran towards him the whole time calling to him. He finally looked up, and saw me running at him, and he happened to glance to his side and yelped when he saw what was coming for him. But I don't think he was able to move or he wanted to be squished. I ran at him hard making both of us to fall out of the way, he dropped some stuff in the road, and I could hear the loud crunch as it crushed into the ground. The truck passed honking and the driver yelling at 'those crazy kids.' I was on top of Yuu and we were on the ground I was clinging to him and crying lightly. I could feel his eyes on me. He didn't move either I think we were both too stunned. I looked up into his frantic eyes and saw tears in the corners of his eyes. I felt something a fear, like he could have slipped away and I leaned up and kissed him. It was short and emotional, nothing more to it. I hugged him once more and gave him another quick kiss and jumped off of him. I offered him my hand, and he took it and rose to his feet. I wiped my eyes and started for the street once again. This time I grabbed Yuu's arm and made sure that he was right behind me this time and we made it to the other side safely and continued to the pool in silence. I held my hand to my lips still stunned as to what I had just done.

"_Miki?_"

Yuu questioned breaking the silence that had escalated between us. I still had my hand covering my lips when I looked to him. 

"_Thank-you_"

He said. I looked at him minutely astonished. I looked ahead of me assuring him that it was nothing, and I was just glad he was ok. I could still feel the feeling of his lips pressed against mine, no matter how short the experience may have been. I stopped and removed my hand from my still numb lips. He was not really paying attention and walked into me, when he saw me standing there he looked at me for a moment. I took a breath and slapped him tears falling from my eyes once more.

"_You jerk! If you ever do anything like that again._"

I yelled as I started walking away from him. 

"_Miki…_"

He whispered and looked at me puzzled and I just turned and continued walking to the pool quietly. The pool was finally in sight and I walked in the door and said hi to the attendant as I walked into the locker room and put my stuff inside a locker. I walked out scouting around to see if I saw Yuu and I didn't, but suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist. I was startled but relieved to find Yuu behind me, his face holding that cool smile but his eyes held what almost resembled worry. I could'nt help but falling into his eyes and we stayed in our awkward position for quite some time. 

"_Miki… I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to get hit by a truck. I don't plan on leaving here till I have the person I love…_"

He finished that statement in a quiet whisper. I felt my cheeks set on fire at what he said, thinking he was talking about me. 

"_But you almost got killed, if I didn't push you out of the way you would have been hit._"

My voice cracked as tears filled my eyes once. He let go of me momentarily and turned me so I was facing him and pulled me into his arms once more, I put my head on his shoulder and felt myself begin to lightly cry.

"_If I lost you…_"  
I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear. I felt so safe wrapped in his arms, like nothing could get me, and he could never hurt me. But I had to stand up straight and wipe my eyes. I pulled myself out of his arms and faked a smile for him.

"_I'm going to go for a swim._"

I turned and headed to the pool and jumped into the cool water and swam under the surface peacefully. I went up and looked to see if I could see Yuu, but I didn't and I dived under again happily splashing around. I swam around for maybe an hour and haven't seen Yuu so I sat on the side hoping he'd see me. Finally he did and he came and sat next to me.

"_How long can you stay under the water?_"

I asked him.

"_I don't know. I'm sure longer than you._"

He mocked. I looked at him and smirked.

"_Wanna bet?_"

I suggested playfully and poked him with my elbows. 

"_How bout the winner has take the loser out for dinner at their favorite restaurant._"

"_That's easy are you ready to take me to dinner._"

"_Fine then how about the loser has to give the winner 100$_"

I gulped a little and nodded.

"_Ready._"

I said nervously, and jumped into the water. Yuu followed. 

"_You should sit on the bottom and you won't want to take a breath so quickly._"

I said as I let out a breath and sank to the bottom. I watched Yuu and he swam around under the surface a minute before he uncomfortable sat at the bottom staring at me. I just waved to him and closed my eyes and thought of those stupid dreams I had. '**I wish I could have seen who was at the end of the 2 roads, or what was chasing me. Or even knew why the second time I screamed out Ginta's name.**' I contemplated in my mind. I felt my lungs starting to want burst so without opening my eyes I shot to the surface. I popped up taking in a large breath swimming to the side where I already Saw Yuu. 

"_How long have you been up here?_"

I asked surprised. I'd figured he would have outlasted me. He shrugged and jumped back in floating on his back, hopped in and swam around for an hour and got out and sat in a chair feeling heavy and tired. Yuu eventually came up from behind me and I was startled, I thought he was still swimming, I clumsily got to my feet and made my way into the locker room. I pulled my sweatshirt and jeans out of the locker and put them on, and met Yuu and we left. I yawned as we walked down the street. By the time we got home it was going on 9.30.

"_I've got to get to bed. Night Yuu_"

I said as I headed up to my room. I pulled on my pajamas and crawled into bed very tired. The image if Yuu nearly getting killed still playing in my mind. For some reason every time I think of losing him so permanently like that tears come to my eyes and so it did this time. But I eventually fell asleep.

****

* Dream *

"_Miki… Miki wake up now!_"

A female voice commanded. I opened my eye to see Meiko before me. She had this bittersweet face on, and I looked at her concerned. She just got up and left my room mysteriously, I sat in my bed mystified. I got off of my bed wearing a short black dress and my hair was up in a bun with my bangs dangling in my face and black strapy shoes. I felt a strange feeling like my heart was being torn from me it was so painful, I couldn't think of anything besides what was causing the pain.

"_Meiko!_"

I yelled as I left my room uncertainly. I felt like I should stay but also like I should go.

"_My room's protecting me. But if I don't go beyond these 4 walls I'll never be truly happy._"

I said to myself as I took a step outside. A tall man wearing a hood almost immediately confronted me when I stepped outside. I looked at the person strangely not sure who they were and then he took off his hood and I saw a very familiar face.

"_Ginta-kun_"

I squealed as he came up to me and hugged me. He looked into my eyes and kissed me, it was more lustful and forced on his part. But it was strange; it was as if a brother or a relative was kissing me. He pulled me away and smiled at me, and I smiled back fakely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was quickly pulled away form him by something unseen. But I wasn't fighting it.

I stopped being pulled and Yuu appeared in front of me staring at me like he does. 

"_You shouldn't do that._"

He told me. I looked at him strangely and he put his hand on my cheek and closed the distance between us and kissed me. It was so soft, and gentle like he really loved me. I kissed him back feeling happy fulfilled and overjoyed. He parted and I felt the daffy grin that was plastered on my lips. 

* Dream End*

I woke up wanting Yuu. I had an urge to kiss him, and hold him. But I chalked it up to after affects of the dreams. I lay my head back on my pillow with that daffy grin still on my lips and curled up in my down blanket and drifted back to sleep.

* **Dream** *

****

I sat on a bench by the lake and felt sadness and Yuu came up to me and sat next to me. He rubbed my shoulders and spoke to me.

"_Miki… I'm so sorry, I know I never got a chance to meet him, I know from your account he was a great guy, and he cared about you._"

He said sweetly and tears began to trickle to my cheeks. 

"_It's my fault. If I had loved him he never would have gotten in that plane to try to come talk to me, and he never would have become a meaningless number._"

Yuu looked at me kind of surprised by what I had said. I was too, it was my fault, Yuu and I both knew it, but he didn't collapse into the idea like I did.

"_Miki, it- it's not your fault. You didn't know this would have happened. You didn't even know he was coming here from America. If there's anyone to blame- blame me._"

He said to me. I just looked into his dark concerned eyes and I melted. I hugged him tightly and he held me. He looked into my eyes and wiped away the tears, which had fallen and held me close to him again. And even with Ginta's Tragedy I felt safe, and warm in his grasp. Like everything would be alright.

"_I- I love you Yuu, Thank-you so much for being here with me through this._"

I told him and he just held me close to him silently.

(I woke up for only a moment but was pulled into sleep almost immediately.**)**

Everything faded into blackness. I was floating alone in darkness unable to see. Till I felt a hand on my shoulder and the darkness started to turn into faint light. I was inside a dark room full of people. I turned to look behind me and saw Ginta standing with his hand on my shoulder. I looked in front of me to see Yuu lying there in a coffin still and unmoving, My eyes instantly snapped shut and filled with tears. I could feel Ginta gentle leading me away and we sat down, and when I opened my eyes I saw the same scene before me with the lake and the dusky atmosphere, the only difference the big difference was Yuu wasn't beside me Ginta was. I stared at the water through my tears, which came like a torrent.

"_I'm sorry_"

Ginta apologized. I looked over at him my eyes still pouring. 

"_Why are you apologizing Ginta-kun?_"

I asked sniffling. He took a big breath before he answered me.

"_If I had left you to be with him he never would have gotten hit by that car and he'd still be alive and you'd be happy._"

He said sadly. My response to that was to cry harder. I shook my head and spoke to him through my broken voice.

"_Ginta, I l- lo- (_sob_) I- I chose you. Doesn't that mean anything? Old feelings don't matter. I made my choice._"

"_Well you made the wrong one!_"

He said as he rose to his feet and pulled me with him.

"_Miki you made the wrong choice. I love you, I truly do. But I can tell that you don't feel the same. You regret your choice and your true love died._"

"_Ginta_"

I whispered after he said that and my sobbing returned and I was now crying uncontrollably. My knees felt weak and I collapsed to the ground and called for Yuu.

* **Dream End ***

I opened my eyes and found Yuu's eyes locked with my watery ones. I sat up slowly and wiped away the tears.

"_Did my crying wake you?_"

I asked halfheartedly. He looked at me with concern and rose to sit next to me on my bed, as he nodded. 

"_Sorry_"

Was all I could muster I was still crying. I curled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on them and just let the tears fall.

"_I'm ok… Yuu_ _just a dream._"

I assured him and he unwillingly left the room after patting my head. I lay down so I was facing the wall and the crying didn't stop it just worsened. But I didn't want to wake Yuu again so I stifled it as much as I could with a pillow.

"_Both parts of the dream were so real._"

I said to myself. Over an hour later I was still crying lightly but I managed to try to fall asleep. I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. 

Yuu practically lifted me and turned me so I was facing him. He was staring right into my red puffy eyes. But for some reason I had stopped crying. He wanted to make sure I was ok so he decided to lift me above his head. I hit and kicked him to let me go but he didn't and I think I cried too much, because when I tried to yell at him all that came out was a weak squeak. He laughed at me and set me back on the bed. I laid on my pillow and he laid next to me with his arms around me the rest of the night. I did actually fall asleep although I had a bright red face. Finally morning came and I beat my alarm clock against the table as it went off and sat up. When I yawned not much came out again, so I tried to speak and my voice came out as a low squeak. I jumped out of my bed not realizing Yuu was still besides me and landed face first on the floor with him on top of me. But I jumped up tossing him somewhere on the floor and ran into the bathroom almost afraid to look, but I finally forced myself to look. One of my eyes was normal, but the other… 'I think I broke a blood vessel or something the whole thing was blood red.' I freaked out but was running late for school as it was. So I had to cut my freak out short and run back into my room and grab a uniform out of my closet and run back into the bathroom throwing it on and passing a comb through my hair. I ran back in my room grabbing a pair of Sunglasses, I yelled by to Yuu who was still on my bedroom floor, and grabbing a bag and literally stuffing all my schoolwork inside as I ran out of the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

S.M: I really hope you liked chapter 5 of my story. Sorry it was sort of short. I hope that you'll let me know what you think and how I can make it better. 

**In The Next Chapter**: Miki's day back to school isn't She's not doing to well and she gets to go home. But later that night an unexpected call makes her make some choices.

****

Next Chapter: **TBA**

~Serenity Madison


	6. Who do I want, is it Ginta or is it Yuu?

S.M: **I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story. I hope that you like it, I'm really enjoying writing it. **

Here's a little summary from the beginning, Miki, Yuu and all her friend's are19. She's been living with the Matsuura's since she was 17. And her best male friend Ginta left her when he was 16. Like in the story she admitted her feelings to him and he made the mistake of saying stuff about her and she was there. But by the time they had become friends again he had to move. And a year later Yuu and the Matsuura's moved in with the Koishikawa's. Like the story they were instantly drawn to each other, but neither would admit it. 

Yuu's admitted the secret of his father, and Kei Tsuchiya has already tried to get with Miki, but she never wanted him as more than a friend. They aren't together but Miki's admitted that she loves him and would like to be with him. But she hasn't told him yet. And Ginta's trying to get her now, too. She just met Arimi for the first time recently, and her and Yuu have been spending a lot of time together (**She's been forcing him**). The story with Nachan and Meiko is slightly different. But we find out later on in a flashback how things changed and they were able to be happily together.

Also there's a little twist with one of the characters who comes in the second part of the series. But it still will be like the anime, in this one instance. 

****

?: _Serenity have you finished boring these kind readers yet?_

****

S.M: (**Looks behind her to see a tall shadow.**) _YOU! What are you doing here?_

****

?: _Aren't you happy to see me. I was taking a break from my role and decided to come and say hi._

****

S.M: (**Sweatdrops**) _gomen… First Ginta, now you Matsuura-kun? What do you want to know?_

****

Yuu: _Nanimo, just seeing how you're coming along with the torture of poor Miki. She, chosen anyone yet?_

****

S.M: (**Evil grin**) _Not yet... Why? You want her to be all yours?_

****

Yuu: _I didn't say anything. I was just curious I don't care._

****

S.M: _Then you won't care if I make her be with Ginta?_

****

Yuu: _Nope._

****

S.M: _Fine than maybe she'll be with Ginta, or maybe a mystery man?_

****

Yuu: _Not really._

****

S.M: _Fine than do the disclaimer for me. _

****

Yuu: _I really don- Wait why should I._

****

S.M: _I'll tell Miki that you really love her, you want to date her… You don't want anyone else to have her._

****

Yuu: (**Grumbles**) _I don't love Miki!!! But I'll do it anyway._

****

S.M: (**Grins, giving a V sign**) _Yay, yay, yay, yay… _

****

Yuu: _Man he was right. Anyway… Severity Madison the black mailer doesn't own Marmalade Boy, or any characters associated with Marmalade Boy_

****

S.M: _who's right? _(**Sticks her tongue out at Yuu**) _Thank you for doing it for me anyway. Well I really hope you like this chapter. _

****

With out me with you, With out you with me

Who do I want, is it Ginta or is it Yuu?

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

I ran the whole 15 minutes to school, and I ran into the nurse's office. She looked at me and asked me if there was anything I needed. I tried to talk but found that all I could produce is a wheezy squeak. I mumbled what was the matter and amazingly she understood. She had me remove my glasses. I slowly did and opened my eyes looking at her. She jumped back when she saw my bright red eye staring at her.

"_There isn't anything I can do for your eye besides give you drops. Take these every few hours and if it's not better in a few days you should go to the doctor. What happened to your voice._"

She asked kind of dumbly. I opened my mouth to try to speak and all that game out was painful squeaky "_I had a hard night_". She looked at me amazed and had me open my mouth and she said my throat was agitated and swollen, but my voice should return in a few days. About a week and it'll be better. And she handed me the drops and sent me to class. I put the sunglasses back on and headed to class. I got in just as the bell rang and my teacher called me up to the front of the class. 

"_Welcome back Koishikawa-sama. But you know you can't wear sunglasses._"

She told me. I took them off slowly and she jumped when she saw my eye.

"_If you feel more comfortable you may wear your sunglasses in this class but only as long as your eye's red. Are you ok?_"

She asked and I shook my head, and pointed to my throat. She sent me to my seat and I took it getting a strange look from the people who sat around me even Meiko. I spent the period writing in the diary to Meiko. I pretty much told her about my horrible Friday, my weekend, and yesterday. I also mentioned something along the lines of I think I know whom I'm going to choose.

The class ended and on came the next one. I was luckily and I didn't have to speak. But I was really getting annoyed and my throat really hurt so I asked my teacher if I could go to the nurse. She found it hilarious but let me go.

****

In the nurses office

I had found that with extreme hacking I was able to somewhat speak normal but that was only for a few moments. I asked her if she could give me a pass so I could go home because I really didn't feel well on top of the obvious. She didn't want to but she decided that she would. She wanted to first call the house, to make sure someone was there. She did and spoke to Yuu telling him that I was coming. I felt embarrassed but when she let me leave I quickly made my way out of the school. I got some looks from some students as I walked away. But I kept walking in a tired trance. I soon got to my door and walked in and crawled up to my room not seeing Yuu anywhere. I was outside my door and when I walked in I saw Yuu sitting on the corner of my bed with his arms crossed and eyes closed. When I entered the room he looked up at me. I accidentally looked into his dark eyes and was momentarily paralyzed till he broke the lock, standing to his feet. He came towards me but I just walked past him and crawled into bed feeling tired and I closed my eyes. I found myself almost instantly falling asleep. I slept a dreamless sleep for once and opened my eyes feeling cold. I got out of bed and saw that I was alone and changed into a pair of heavy Pajamas. And made my way down stairs hearing Yuu's voice.

"_Hello. Sorry boss but can I stay home today. Miki came home sick and I need to make sure she's ok._"

I listened from outside the kitchen door I stifled out a cough but he heard me and called to me. I noticed it was kind of dark when I walked into the kitchen. Yuu looked at me funny and took the sunglasses off of my head. 

"_I forgot I had these on._"

I said as he looked at me. I turned away but he turned me back towards him. 

"_What's for dinner?_"

I asked trying to change the topic. He turned around casually,

"_I ordered pizza, also a friend of yours called. They were pretty rude I asked them if they wanted you to call them back but he said that you couldn't so he'd call you later on or early tomorrow, because he's going to be moving into his new home and he may not get to talk to him._"

I nodded dumbly and sat on the floor. I saw Yuu looking down at me strangely I looked up at him not thinking anything strange. I got to my feet and sat down at the kitchen table. I could feel Yuu's on me concerned but I didn't pay him much mind and lay my head on the table.

"_Miki?_" 

I heard him mutter I looked to see him my head still on the table. Now I wasn't sick so much as really tired and my throat was still very sore. I turned my head to look at him not lifting it from the table. He looked like he was about to say something but the doorbell rang. He left the room and I closed my eyes once more. He hit me on the head and woke me up when he came back into the room, carrying pizza in his hands. I peeled my forehead from the table and fell back in my seat. He was getting 2 plates from the cabinet when the phone rang I stumbled to my feet and went to the phone answering slurred. 

"_Heo_"

I mumbled my throat paining me. It was silent for a moment till a voice started yelling over the other end.

"_Miki-chan, what's wrong?_"

I took the phone away from my ear looking at it.

"_Gi- Ginta?_"

I grumbled. 

"_Hai._"

I heard happily on the other end. I sat on the couch next to the phone and took a deep wheezing breath. 

"_Miki-chan are you ok. _"

A familiar and concerned male voice asked. I swallowed and answered.

"_I'm fine Ginta… I had a really bad dream last night and I didn't get any sleep and it made my voice a little weak_."

I told him hoping he wouldn't ask anything, but I'm not a very lucky person.

"_Miki-chan, why couldn't you sleep?_"

He paused for a moment and I was going to answer him but he spoke once more.

"_Miki- is something troubling you? Does it have anything to do with me wanting you to choose between me and that guy there whom you like?_"

I was baffled.

"_What?_"

I asked truly confused. He took in a sharp breath like he had dropped something that he didn't mean to. 

"_I- I can't… Not now._"

I mumbled, but he understood what I meant. 

"_Gi- Ginta I admit that since you've told me how you feel I've been thinking about you as more than a friend but… It's true that I do love someone here. And the more I see them the more I want to know about them._"

I told him, I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Yuu, looking at me thought the kitchen door.

"_And then there's Funo-san. You remember him, from before you left? He's kind of the reason I was suspended yesterday._"

I told him. He gasped in shock. 

"_You were suspended! Why what happened?!?_"

He yelled. I had to laugh at how cute he was acting. 

"_That Friday was destined to be the day from hell anyway. I over slept big time and didn't get to school till really late. And, well Funo-san was saying stuff about Yuu and I, so Yuu punched him and then there was a pretty bad fight. When I got into school the principal was under the impression that I had one of them try and hurt the other. I got mad but calmly said no. He believed me and had me bring Funo-san to the nurse. I did and when we got into the hall he said some stuff to me and-_"

I paused for a moment but he asked me to tell him what happened. I took a deep breath and continued.

"_He slapped me hard, I still have a mark on my cheek. He left and I went into the office grabbed my bag and left. The principal called to me, and so did Yuu but I left. And I got suspended for a day. But I'd rather not talk about it._"

I told him, he understood and dropped the subject.

"_OK, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I called earlier and someone answered the phone and said that you were sick and asleep. It wasn't your father._"

"_Well that was as you call him Matsomething._"

I laughed and he was quiet on the other end. I took a long breath and pulled the phone away as I tried to clear my throat because my voice was wearing thin again. Ginta noticed this.

"_Um… Miki can I ask you 1 question before I let you go. Do you think you- you'd be my girlfriend?_"

I was shocked to say the least and I couldn't speak for all my fighting.

"_I nee- I need to think about it._"

"_I understand, I'll call you again sometime soon. We'll be staying in this hotel for another few weeks. We don't have a home quite yet._"

He said nervously.

"_Well I should get going. Pizza's getting cold._"

"_Ok… I hope you get better. Luv you Miki._"

He whispered I just hung up the phone and sat there in disbelief. 

"_Bachiatari Ginta! Baka!_"

I seethed loudly. I sat in the chair staring blankly till I saw something held in front of my face. Yuu had been holding a piece of pepperoni mushroom pizza in my face (**My favorite 8 }**). I took it from him and held it in my hands still staring sadly at the wall in front of me. I shook my head and got rid of the strange thoughts and that unanswered question. 

"_Yuu_"

I whispered as I stood and went into the kitchen. I sat at the table and quietly ate my pizza. And Yuu sat across from me like he usually did, and watched me, but this look in his eyes held more concern than the normal mocking look I'm so used to. 

"_Isn't this good?_"

He asked. I just looked up at him and shrugged. I put my pizza down and excused myself heading up stairs. 

"_Miki?_"

I stopped and looked back towards him.

"_Why don't you stay at Akizuki's tonight. You look you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. You guys can talk and straighten out matters that might have appeared before you._"

He suggested so sweetly. I felt my cheeks heat up and I nodded.

"_I should call_"

Was all I could clearly get to fall out of my mouth, he gave me a worried smile.

"_Just pack up your stuff, it's ok._"

He told me with a smile. I smiled and made my way to my room, grabbing a uniform and some pajamas, and what I'd need for the next day. I went down stairs still in a questioning fog thinking about what I should do. 'I told myself I was going to talk to Ginta and get things straightened out. But my love for Yuu must not be very strong if I'm questioning it just because Ginta wants me to be his girlfriend.' I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs. I was jolted back into awareness when I realized that Yuu had his arms around me. I looked up in shock but didn't move.

"_Miki… I hope you have fun. And I hope you get things in order, we need the old frantically hyper Miki back._"

He said with a laugh as he let go of me. I looked at him stunned and waved as I walked out of the door and found Meiko and her car waiting for me. I turned and looked back at Yuu whom was smiling at me. And ran to the car, and jumped inside.

"_Matsuura-kun told me to take good care of you._"

She said as she started up the car with a smile. We got back to her house a few minutes later and were laughing and having fun. She made a never-ending supply of Tea, seeing as how it was only thing that soothed my throat. It took me a long while but I told her about Ginta calling and she was really surprised. I even told her about how he wants me to be his girlfriend. She was happy for me but also I could tell she was concerned.

"_That's great Miki, I remember how much you were in love with him everything from his odd good looks to his hothead attitude. But you told me that you had fallen in love with Yuu even if he didn't love you in return._"

I nodded my head and cleared my throat loudly.

"_I- I do love Yuu, but ever since Ginta called me I've been thinking about him. And tonight he called to see if I was alright and he asked me to be his girlfriend._"

I managed to spit out in a wheeze. Meiko just looked at me strangely. 

"_What did you say? You didn't give him an answer did you…_"

She stated. I looked at her with a blush and rested her fears.

"_I didn't really say much… I tried to act like he hadn't said anything and changed the subject telling him I needed time. He said that it was ok and he'd call me sometime because he's still at a hotel. _"

She stared at me blankly. I sighed and cleared my throat once more.

"_I feel bad though. I told him I should get going because the pizza was getting cold. And- and he- he said-- Ok… I hope you get better. Luv you Miki. And I hung up on him. I was nervous and I didn't want him to love me, not when I don't think I love him the same way. I didn't say a word and just hung up._"

I sighed feeling horrible about what I had done. My eyes watered and it stung but I cried, not badly but still. Meiko and I soon went to bed and woke up the next morning and got ready for school. 

We walked into school a little earlier than I normally would and the day passed by mostly uneventful. At lunch some girls were giving me death looks. I asked Meiko if she knew why she heard it was because they knew it was my fault that there precious Yuu's suspended. I sighed and ignored their looks. 

The day ended and I went home to find Yuu was no where. As much as I really wanted to see him part of me was thankful that he wasn't home. I walked into the kitchen and found a surprise. There was a gigantic bear on the kitchen table with 2 deep red roses in its hands. I slowly approached it and saw that there was also a card I opened it slowly and read it.

~**Miki,**

I'm sure you must be surprised. I know I haven't yet told you exactly how I feel about you. I haven't talked to you in a few years, and I'm so sorry for that. I was so nervous that even when I talk about you I feel strange. I've loved you since we were little kids but I never had the courage to tell you. And when you wrote me that letter you have no idea how happy it made me. 

But you put it in a magazine in my suitcase that wasn't mine. And when my friends teased me I didn't have the courage to tell them the truth. That I love you more than you could ever have known. I know I haven't spoken to you in almost 5 years and I shouldn't hope that you even think of me as a friend anymore. But I know your forgiving heart. Miki I want you to be mine. I want you to forgive me and let me love you like I wanted to all those years ago.~

I read what he wrote in astonishment. And the phone rang startling me. I ran over and answered it hearing Meiko's scattered voice. 

"_Miki, Do you think, you can come over_."

She asked. I nodded and said of coarse and hung up the phone, I threw the card on the table and ran up to my room and discarded my book bag in the room. I ran downstairs and out of the house to Meiko's. I rang her buzzer and was let in and went up to her room. I opened the door and saw her sitting in front of her window crying. I slowly went up to her and sat down besides her.

"_Meiko-chan?_"

I questioned quietly. She looked at me and her eyes were pink and full of tears.

"_Na-chan_"

Was all she muttered before breaking into tears once again, I wrapped my arms around her and tried to console her. It was strange she cried harder like it was my fault. I let her cry and she eventually quieted. And looked into my eyes, with regret and sorrow.

"_Meiko-chan…_"

I said. She was still quiet.

"_Can I ask what happened that has made you so upset?_"

I asked. She nodded but remained silent.

"_Miki let me first say I'm sorry, it was nothing. You should go home and talk to Matsuura-kun._"

She told me I looked at her confused.

"_What happened Meiko? Are you alright._"

I asked getting concerned.

"_Well you know that Yuu's been modeling for the past week? His mom set it up before she went on their vacation._"

She told me as she sat up and looked into my eyes, which reflected my shock and hurt. She looked at me nervously and stumbled. 

"_I didn't know that's what he's been doing. Wh- why?_"

I asked hurt.

"_He wants to save up money for school. Remember Miwa-san? Well his father suggested a good school in New York for him, a while back. At least that's what Miwa-san mentioned to me. And Matsuura wanted to save money so maybe he could attend._"

My sunken features moped further.

" _Why does he want to go to New York?_"

I asked her. She looked at me confused but answered me. 

"_He's always looking at Architecture books in the library isn't that why he wanted to meet Miwa-sama? I'm not sure though._"

She tried to comfort. I looked at her in disbelief.

"_What is it about Meiko that the men in my life seem to be drawn to. First Ginta always calling on her, and Yuu telling her all this?_"

I mumbled to myself. 

"_Meiko-chan… I know nothing of Yuu, so I'm sure your assumptions are correct._"

I rose to my feet and apologized to Meiko but told her that I had to get home. I walked the streets alone and never made it home. I ended up in front of river. 

"_Our secret place._"

I said to myself as I sat by the shore skipping stones and thinking over my thoughts. It had gotten really dark by the time I heard a voice calling to me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for chapter 6… I really hope that you enjoyed it, and will give me some feed back so I know what you think so far, and how I could go about continuing it.

Also, one thing, you guys get to have a part. I want all of you to tell which you like better, Meiko & Nachan, or Meiko & Miwa Satoshi? I think I already know what couple I'm going to do. But I'm just curious. I may change my idea, ya never know.

**In The Future**: Miki feels like she doesn't know Yuu after her conversation with Meiko and eventually confronts him with her feelings. He's surprised and at the same time upset. But they eventually work it all out. But how long will have to go by before they explain why they feel the way they do. And will a mysteriously familiar visitor take Miki's affections off Yuu, and how will he react to the challenge. This and much, much more as 'With out me with you, With out you with me' continues. Please stay tuned.

__ ****

S.M:_ Yuu-kun… Who told you so?_

****

Yuu:_ A good friend of yours._

****

S.M: _Who?_

****

Yuu:_ (_**Laughs evilly**_)_

****

S.M: _All my anime friends like me. (_**Pouts**_)_

****

Yuu:_ I never said they didn't like you. They love you they just told me that you have a way of making people do things for you._

****

S.M: _YU-GI, GENE!_

****

Yuu:_ (**Laughs**) you'd be right._

****

::The invisible door appears and out pops Gene and Yu-gi::

Gene: _What the… Oh hello Serenity_

****

Yu-gi: _Is there a reason I've been pulled out of my bath?_

****

To Be Continued…

30/8/02


	7. You’re wrong Arimi, Do I really want Yuu...

S.M: I'm hope that everyone's enjoying my story. I hope I haven't made it too confusing I have a tendency to do that, I also hope you'll let me know if I do, and maybe I can fix it to make it less confusing. 

On another note, the plane ride with her and Guiyle is the real present but she's kind of reminiscing so it's the present of the story as of now. If that's confusing, it's just a really, really long flashback. I hope I haven't lost anyone. Also I hope you'll let me know what you think of it so far.

::**Yuu, Yu-gi, and Gene all try to sneak away.**::

****

S.M: Where do you think you're going?

(**All 3 stop dead in their tracks. And turn to Serenity Madison**)

****

S.M: _You owe me an explanation._

****

Yu-gi: _what?_

****

Gene: _Huh…_

****

Yuu: Oh boy.

****

S.M: you know what.

****

Yuu: _She's determined to find out which one of you guys warned me about her._

****

Yu-gi: (**sighs**)

****

Gene: _Uh-oh. Yu-gi you're in trouble._

****

S.M: Yu- Yu-gi? Why you.

(**Runs around chasing after Yu-gi. And suddenly her invisible door opens and a girl pops out with 5 guys behind her.**)

****

Yu-gi: (**Stops**) _Who are you?_

****

S.M: (**Runs into a guy with a long braid.**) _Wow… What are you doing here?_

****

Neofire: _Are you torturing poor Yu-gi again. You know what they say you must pester the ones you love._

****

Yu-gi & S.M: (**BLUSH**)

****

Gene: (**Glares at Yu-gi**)

****

Yuu: (**Sighs**) 

****

S.M: _Shut up Neofire, who are your friends?_

****

Neofire: (**Laughs**) Let me introduce my cool boys, Trowa barton, Chang Wufai, Heero Yuy, Quatra Rabara Winner, and the one your stuck onto is Duo Maxwell. 

****

Yu-gi: (**Looks at them annoyed**)

****

Gene: (**Wants to kill 2 of them**)

****

S.M: (**Drools over Duo, and Quatra**) _Nice to meet you. He Neofire why don't you do the disclaimer?_

****

Neofire: _Why?_

****

S.M: _because I asked really nice. _(**Puppy dog face.**) 

****

Gene: _I'll do it._

****

Yuu: I'm leaving.

****

S.M: (**Looks at Yuu**) _NO ONE'S LEAVING!_ _(**Looks back at Neofire**)PLEASE!_

****

Neofire: _This BUM does not own Marmalade Boy or the ideas or characters within, she has no rights over anything she just hopes you like this story._

****

Yu-gi: She doesn't own any of the extra characters here either.

****

Gene: We do what we want.

****

Yuu: _You sure about that._

****

Gene: _Why you little…_

****

Duo: _These people are insane. But at least it's fun. (**Walks over to S.M**)_

****

S.M: _Hey everyone things are just getting interesting here, so I hope you'll enjoy this latest chapter of 'With out me with you, With out you with me'. Miki feels distanced from Yuu and she tells him about her feelings and they get into an argument and she doesn't talk with him for a while then a new guy comes along and seems to be really interested in Miki. Could S-chan be what Miki needs at the moment, or is he something different._

****

Neofire: _You're a bum. _(**8 P**) _And I know who you want na na._

****

Yu-gi: (**Sighs**)

****

Gene: _Why Duo, why don't you come over here for a moment?_

****

Duo: (**looks at him strangely**) Why…

****

S.M: _I hope you enjoy the story while I stop the impending fight. ENJOY 8 )_

****

With out me with you, With out you with me

You're wrong Arimi, Do I really want Yuu?

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

"_Yuu._"

I stated. He didn't say anything. But I turned to see him behind me. I looked up at him feeling strange, like he was a stranger to me.

"_Miki?_"

Yuu said, not stating much further. I looked back out onto the water suddenly becoming aware of the chill in the air. I shivered as I rose to my feet. I hugged myself tightly and I quickly walked past Yuu to wander the darkened streets alone once more. I was a little surprised, and disheartened that he didn't try to stop me but he let me go with out disturbance. But at the same tie I was relieved.

I was almost saddened because of that but I kept on walking and found myself home and alone. I heard the phone ring and I moped over to it and answered.

"_Moshi moshi_"

I greeted. The other end was silent for a moment till a female voice spoke.

"_Moshi moshi, Miki-san_"

I heard a faintly familiar voice ask. 

"_A- Arimi-san?_"

I asked surprised.

"_Yuu isn't here._"

I told her, she was again silent.

"_I wanted to talk with you anyway, Miki-san._"

She told me, I felt nervous why would she want to speak with me. 

"_I know that you like Yuu._"

She stated I was a little surprised because I've only met her on 2 occasions.

"_What makes you think that?_"

"_Doesn't really matter… the point is you know that I am right. I don't know why, but Yuu doesn't open his heart to strangers. On the surface, he's friendly and sociable, but whenever he's with people, he keeps his distance_."

I listened to what she had to say quietly so far agreeing. 

" _But somehow, the circumstances are different with you. I can't say it well, but... There's an air of tenderness beyond the usual... Whenever he's around you, and talks about you. Nothing like this existed up to now!_"

" That's... Because... Well, we're family..."

I argued.

" _You say "family," but it's just that you're living together, right?! Not only is there no blood relationship, but, in the eyes of the census registry, you aren't related at all!!_"

I think about what she's saying for a moment. 

" _Sure. That's true, but... _

But..."

She interrupts.

" _Even if Yuu likes you... I'll never accept it… _

You aren't good enough for Yuu!"

She yelled into the phone I couldn't see her face but I could tell tears were falling from her eyes by now. I knew that she was beautiful, and smart as well as a nice person and that just made me all the more upset.

"_ Sure, maybe you think I'm not cute like you, Arimi-san, and that I don't have any particular good points, and that I don't look good with Yuu..._

But, to be that blunt..."

"_That's not what I'm saying! _

Yuu is the only one I like. For a long time, Yuu's been the only one I've been watching. And you've been pining for some guy who's in America and then there's Funo-san. Whom Yuu told me about."

I knew she was right and was angry at her for it. 

" _That's what I can't forgive. And that's why I won't concede to you!! I can't give Yuu up to someone who only thinks that much about him... So I'll never give him up!_"

Arimi-san choked into the phone and hung up quickly. I looked at the phone in disbelief as I hung it up. An hour had passed while I was on the phone with her, and I went and got into a pair of warm pajamas and walked around the house a little and kept finding myself in front of Yuu's room. It took me a while but I finally decided to go into Yuu's room. I was a little nervous and once inside I realized it was the first time I had really been in his room. I mean besides the party and to get my present but both of those times had been rather brief and I didn't really look around me. I walked to his bookcase and scanned the book.

"_A lot of them do look like they could be about Architecture._"

I said to myself as I lifted one out of the case and skimmed through it, getting lost in the diagrams, pictures and jumble of words, till I heard the sound of a door shutting. I glanced up when I heard Yuu's voice.

"Miki… _What are you doing in here._"

He asked and I turned to look at him. Placing the book back in his bookcase. And looked to the ground.

"_Do you want to be an architect?_"

I asked. I looked up and he gave me a strange look and shrugged. I continued to stare at him. 

"_Maybe. I'm not sure what I want to do that's just what I'm going to study at the university._"

He replied in an almost mocking tone, as he sat down on his bed. I looked up at him feeling angry, but ignored it and continued.

"_Why didn't you mention your love of Architecture to me?_"

"_You don't care about it. What good is it to talk to someone about something, if they don't care or aren't interested in it._"

He said coolly. I just stared at him feeling hurt. 'All I want is for him to confide in me. He has before, I know he trusts me some what.' I think in my mind.

"_We fought like this before._"

I mumbled quietly.

****

Flashback (Narrated**)**

At the time he'd been spending a lot of time with the student body president Miwa Satoshi. He was spending all his time with him, not that I was jealous just because of that. But he wasn't talking to me as much and he was kind of being a jerk towards me. And one day I couldn't take it and decided to ask him why he's changed towards me. And he said he hasn't and we got in a fight and he ended up told me that it wasn't any of my business. 

I was shocked and upset. He immediately apologized but I had begun to run out of the room. After a day or 2 I was able to hang out with him again but it wasn't the same. I found myself avoiding him and not wanting to be near him. But considering he had Miwa-san it didn't really seem to faze all that much, him that is till a trip we went on.

Meiko invited me to go on a trip with her to a house on the beach that her family owns. Also at this time Nachan had to move to Hiroshima for a while, and Meiko was here alone and Miwa-san really liked her, so he invited himself and Yuu to come with us. Every time I'd try to let myself be comfortable around him I kept hearing his him say it doesn't involve me. Well we met up with a group of kids that day. 

That night Miwa decided to play Kimodembashi (**?**) Yuu and I went through and were on the beach alone and it was dark and kind of scary, I found myself grabbing onto Yuu's shirt and he called me a wimp and went to grab my wrist. But I pulled away and held onto my hand like he'd scorched me. He looked at me hurt and confused. 

"_You're still upset over what I said, aren't you?_"

He asked harshly. I looked away from him.

"_No I'm not._"

He looked at me disbelieving.

"_Then why are you avoiding me?_"

"_I'm as usual, you think everything's about you._"

I yelled feeling angry but once the words slipped from my lips I wish I could have pulled them back.

"_I understand, Fine._"

Was all he said as he started walking down the beach. I ran after him grabbing onto his back and tried to talk to him,

"_Don't be upset. It- it was because I was so sad… You- you've been avoiding me, not talking to me and always being with Miwa._"

He turned around and grabbed me in his arms and I just looked up at him in surprise. 

"_I'm sorry Miki… I could tell that you have been concerned for me… But I- I'll tell you everything._"

He said and paused for a moment.

"_I am- I am not Matsuura Youji's son._"

I was stunned by what he said, I don't know if it was more from the impact of his words, or the fact he didn't trust me with it before.

****

End Flashback

"_I'd care, I want to know about your interests._"

"_I don't care… It has nothing to do with you._"

He said hastily, I heard what he said and felt inferior unimportant. I stood in his room quietly and he looked back up to me quickly.

"_I- I'm sorry Miki. I shouldn't hav-_"

He started to apologize. But I left his room before he could try to apologize, and ran into my own room. I sat at my desk and looked at my little Kappa-chan. I had gotten into my pajamas and laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to set in. I was almost asleep when I heard a light knock on my bedroom door. 

"_Miki you want me to make you something to eat?_"

I remained silent. But he continued.

"_Miki please come out… I haven't seen you all night and our parents will be home soon._"

I remained quiet eventually I think he gave up. Because it was quiet, at least I thought he had given up, and I eased up a little and was finally able to fall asleep. I didn't have an actual dream but I had something.

****

Dream

It was pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing but I heard a voice talking.

"_Miki… I-m sorry. I didn't mean the things I said. You should know that I really do care about you as much as you may not want to admit it." _

I listened to the voice that spoke through my mind 'That sounds like Yuu' I said to myself, and the voice continued.

__

"You're an important person to me and I treasure you. I hope you can get over what ever has you stressed, I know that's why you've been having dreams, and I want you to be the happy Miki I know you are."

I felt heat rushing to my cheek and the dream faded away. 

****

End Dream

I opened my eyes slowly to the light and hopped out of my bed still feeling upset but surprisingly a little happier. I went to my closet and grabbed a uniform and ran into the bathroom, I washed my hair and hurried out. I looked in the mirror and decided to leave my hair down today, and looked at my eye, which was still really pink but not bright red. I coughed and noticed I had my voice back it was still a sore, and low grumble but it was there. I left the bathroom and grabbed my suitcase and headed out of the door. But I stalled when I heard a voice calling to me from the kitchen. I walked back to the kitchen and saw my parents sitting in front of me looking nice and browned. I ran over to my dad giving him a hug, and greeted the others whom sat around the kitchen table.

"_Miki, did Yuu and you have a good week and a half? Anything interesting happen?_"

I smiled awkwardly and nodded. 

"_Why are you going to school so early and where's Yuu?_"

Youji asked. I looked away nervously.

"_Um… I told Meiko I'd meet her early today, and talk to Yuu yourself. He should wake up in an hour or 2 or come home which ever it will be today._"

I told them and they gave me a strange look. I shrugged and headed for the door once more.

****

"_Miki-chan, we brought you back a lot of presents and tonight we're going to take you shopping and then go out for your birthday._"

Chiyako said with a smile. I turned and gave her a smile and a nod and ran out of the house and hurried to school. I got into my class and saw Meiko sitting at her desk behind me and headed to my seat.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_Yea, I hear he's hot…_"

__

"_I doubt as hot as Yuu-san._"

__

"_Even more but I think he has long hair. I haven't seen him_"  
_"I've only heard from a few people that've seen him_"

I heard a group of girls say as I walked by and took my seat.

"_How are you today Miki?_"

Meiko asked. I sighed and changed the subject asking her how she was, she nodded happily and we chatted as the bell rang. Ryoko-sensai walked into the classroom with someone following behind her. Almost all the girls in the class instantly gasped, as a tall guy with white blonde, average length hair and misty brown eyes walked into the class. 

"_His eyes look like yours. Isn't that strange._"

I couldn't help myself, I found myself starring too. But I eventually looked away unlike the obvious girls in my class. 

"_Class we have a new student visiting us today. Why don't you tell us a little about yourself._"

He looked straight at me as he spoke.

"_For now you can just call me S, if you want. I'm visiting from America, I could be here a week or a few months, I'm not sure. I used to live here and I'm just trying to find someone._"

He looked back to the teacher and took a seat next to Meiko and we went on with our lecture… I mean lesson. Finally freedom came from that class with the ringing of the bell all the girls instantly swarmed around the new boy; Meiko and I just left for our next class, which we had together. 

"_Miki!_"

I heard an unfamiliar voice yell from behind me, I was baffled and turned to see who was speaking to me. The only person I saw anywhere close to us was the new guy. I pointed to myself and he ran up to me hugging me tightly and lifting me off the ground. I looked at him surprised and so was Meiko.

"_Let go of me._"

I yelled. He did so with a smile and I hit him. (**Think when Yuu picks Miki up at the bus stop, when their parents go to Hawaii the 2nd time.**) I continued walking towards class, but the guy grabbed onto my wrist.

"_S-san, what do you want?_"

I asked annoyed. He looked at me with a smirk.

"_So my hairs blonde you don't remember me?_"

I looked at him confused and kept walking towards class dragging Meiko behind me. I took my seat and soon that new student walked in once again, and took a seat. I huffed and paid attention to the teacher, and I couldn't help but think of him. His voice and appearance are almost familiar to me like I've known him. Class ended and it was time for lunch. I walked out to the tree and waited for Meiko to finally arrive I needed to talk to her. She finally came over and sat beside me, she looked upset again, and I remembered that I'd left her.

"_Meiko…_" 

I started but she cut me off.

"_Miki, did you ever get to talk to Matsuura-kun?_"

I looked at the ground and nodded.

"_I talked to him about it, he said he didn't care… and that it has nothing to do with me… I got mad at him and left his room and I haven't talked to him since._"

I finished sadly. 

"_I just want him to be able to talk to me. I want to know about his interests, I've lived with him for how many years and I know almost nothing about him._"

I said as tears began to loom in my eyes. I looked to the sky so they wouldn't fall.

"_Miki I want to tell you something._"

She told me.

"_The reason Nachan's angry with me is because of Matsuura-kun. The main model that he's been working with is a girl by the name of Sakuma Suzu, she's only 15 but she wants Yuu._"

She told me. I wasn't sure what to make of it. He's not mine to control, but I still felt jealousy.

"_Why is he angry because some girl likes Yuu?_"

I asked.

"_Let me finish but please remember I was only helping him. _

(**I nodded and listened intently.**)

I was walking by to meet Nachan for some tea and I passed by Matsuura and he was crouched low to the ground and he looked like he was hiding from someone, so I decided to walk up to him and say hi. He greeted me and soon a girl started screeching his name. He said hi to her but I could tell he didn't want to. She asked him in front of me if he wanted to go out. He of coarse said no. She whined and asked why not. He just blurted out something."

She paused for a moment but kept her eyes on me. And began once again.

"_He said I'm going out with my girlfriend tonight, so I shouldn't be contacting other girls. She gave him an annoyed look and began to yell. "Matsuura, you keep saying that you're doing something with this mystery girlfriend and I keep saying well bring her down so I can see the competition. And you never do." "You're no competition for her Suzu-san." He told her. He looked around quickly and grabbed me…_"

She paused for a long moment looking away from me. I poked her forcing her to continue kind of fearful of where this was going. She let out a sigh and finished.

"_He- he grabbed my shoulders and well… he kissed me. It was so Suzu-san would think I was his girlfriend. I didn't kiss back and he didn't really kiss me either. It was just to get that girl to leave him alone. She ran away from us and he jumped away from me apologizing and when I turned to leave I saw Nachan behind us. He looked hurt and walked away. I ran after him calling to him, but he ignored my calls to him and I gave up. I've called him a hundred times, and he wont' talk to me._"

I looked at her disbelievingly. My head was in a whirl and I was angry but not with Meiko with Yuu. 

"_So the 2 of you kissed?_"

I mumbled she looked over at me and must have seen the pain in my eyes.

"_Miki, you know I would never do anything like this on purpose, I know how much you love Matsuura-kun._"

She explained. I still felt cold inside.

"_It- it's ok. Imagine if it was Arimi-san she'd be in heaven._"

I said to myself 

"_You want me to try and talk to Nachan? I'm sure he'd understand, it was nothing on your half and he shouldn't be angry with you._"

She looked around nervously for a moment, them stared at me I could see she was surprised at something.

"_What are you looking at me like that for?_"

I asked her my voice getting inaudible and monotone, she shook her head.

"_You amaze me Miki. Something like this happens and you're worried about Nachan and I._"

I look at her surprised.

"_It's not like I own Yuu or anything. He can kiss whom ever he wants it's not as if he has any feelings for me anyway. I'm just sorry that you had to get in trouble wit Nachan._"

I told her as I went back inside the school giving her a wave as I did so and Meiko didn't stop me. I walked in and felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. I felt someone put their arm on my shoulder, 

"_What do you want with me?_"

I asked in a harsher tone than I meant to, as I whipped around and saw that new guy behind me. He just stared at me with a smile playing on his lips once again. I furrowed my brow and looked at him, and he just stared at me with a smirk on.

"_I really don't look familiar to you?_"

He asked sounding hurt. I looked at him harder and my eyes held confusion.

"_Should you? Because I have to say there's something familiar about you but I don't know you, at least I don't think I do._" 

I stated getting annoyed as I turned and walked away, leaving him standing there.

"_Do you want me to tell you my name?_"

He finally yelled to me with an annoyed and hurt expression on his face. I turned and looked at him even stranger, and nodded. 

"I guess so if you're going to keep going on like I know you somehow."

By now the bell had rung and we stood inches away from each other, I saw a few girls standing around watching us. I snorted and began to walk to class pulling Meiko with me seeing as how she'd been standing behind me. I heard him laugh hysterically and I turned to look at him and He smiled at me as he spoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for chapter 7… I hope that you liked it, and will bless me by giving me some feed back so I can know what you think so far, as well as how I could go about continuing it.

**In The Future**: Miki feels like she doesn't know Yuu after her conversation with Meiko and eventually confronts him with her feelings. He's surprised and at the same time upset. But they eventually work it all out. But how long will have to go by before they explain why they feel the way they do. And in the mean time there's a new student at her school and she finds herself becoming attracted to him, does this affect how things progress with Yuu, or her feelings? This and much, much more as 'With out me with you, With out you with me' continues. Stay tuned…

__ ****

S.M:_ Gene there's no need to beat up our guests._

****

Gene: _Yes there is._

****

S.M: _Why?_

****

Gene: _You like this guy._

****

S.M:_ (**Blushes**) No I don't he's just cute_

****

Duo: (Smirks) _Well gee I didn't know you guys liked her so much?_

****

S.M: (Blushes)

Yu-gi: _I agree you like him._

****

S.M: _Yu-gi my own friend… Anyway, thanks again for reading my story I appreciate everyone who has._

****

: Crashing breaking:

S.M: _What's going on!_

****

To Be Continued…

1/9/02


	8. Ginta's back, the birthday ultimatum

S.M:I finally am getting Chapter 8 up, I hope that everyone's enjoying the story so far. I really hope I haven't made it too confusing I tend to do that, I also hope you'll let me know if I have, and maybe I can make it less confusing. 

One More thing I'm starting school tomorrow : `( SO my reviews won't be as frequent as they have been.

::**Yuu, Yu-gi, and Gene all try to sneak away.**::

****

S.M: _STOP!!!_

(**All action freezes.**)

****

S.M: _OK, what's going on?_

****

Yu-gi: _Nothing_

****

Gene: _Yea what he said._

****

Yuu: Oh boy.

****

S.M: _Then why do Yu-gi, Gene, Duo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa, Neofire, and Ginta, and Yue, and Joe??? Wait where did you guys come from. (_**Eyes go swirly**_) Why are you fighting._

****

Yuu: _Don't try to figure out why they do what they do_

****

Yu-gi: _Well You see???_

****

Gene: _It's all his fault. (_**Points to Duo.**_)_

****

S.M: (**Sighs**_) Yue, Ginta, Joe what are you guys doing here, and holding Chairs, lamps and a… my rubber duck?_

****

Joe: _Well when I heard there was a fight here I had to come._

****

Ginta: _When I heard Yuu was here I had to make sure he didn't sabotage my chances with Miki…_

****

S.M: _Sorry to tell you Ginta but your fate weather it be good or bad is set in stone, I already know what's going to happen to you… Yue??? Why are you here? _

****

Yue: …

****

Neofire: _Your friends are so rude… What did Duo or any of them do to them. (_**Pointing to an angry Gene and Yu-gi**_)_

****

Yu-gi & Gene: (**BLUSH from embarrassment**) 

****

Yuu: (**Sighs**) _Idiots_

****

S.M: _Shut up you bum… They're just jealous because Duo's so much better than both of them and they're afraid they'll lose me to do stuff for them._

****

Neofire: (**Laughs**) 

****

Yu-gi: (**Glares**) _That's not it._

****

Gene: (**Glares**) SO WHAT… ?

****

S.M: _Will someone do a disclaimer for me?_

****

::Everyone falls anime style::

Neofire: _Why would you ask that?_

****

S.M: _I asked really nice. _(**Puppy dog face.**) 

****

Gene: _I'll do it._

****

Yuu: I'm leaving.

****

S.M: (**Looks at Yuu**) _You're still not leaving._ (**_Glares at Yuu_**)

****

???: _I'll do it._

****

::Looks around and sees someone falling from the sky.::

Hiei: _I will do it for you._

****

S.M: (Heart eyes) _Hiei! YAY!!!_

****

Hiei:_ This beautiful, talented author has created this story solely for the enjoyment of those of you who enjoy Marmalade Boy. She in no way thinks she owns Marmalade Boy or any of the other numerous characters who make an appearance Ex: Yu Yu Hakasho, Digimon, OUTLAW STAR, Card Captor Sakura or any of the other numerous characters. She hopes that you will enjoy Chapter 8 of this story…_

****

Duo: _I know I've enjoyed it so far and I'm not even in Marmalade boy. It's a nice tale of one very confused girl and 2 even more confused boys. (_**He laughs looking at Yuu, and Ginta.**_) So you better like it or I'll come after you with my Deathscythe,,, You know what I say… 'The god of death is back from hell!' (_**Winks at S.M**_)_

****

Quatre:_ She also hopes that you will grace her with your opinion no matter what it will be. She needs to know everything she can to make it the best, of the best, of the best, with honors. Hehe… Anyway we're all looking forward to hearing what you have to say about her story._

****

S.M: _Also I do not own the best of the best thing he just said MIB does._

****

Gene:_ She really doesn't own us we really do what we want. _(**Glares at Yuu**)

****

Yuu: _I still don't think you're sure about that._

****

Gene: _Why you little…_

****

Duo: _You're friends are insane. (**Walks over to S.M**)_

****

S.M: _Hey everyone things are getting a little crowded here, so I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of 'With out me with you, With out you with me'. Miki meets her friend Ginta again and it's almost as if he's never left. But at her little birthday gathering friction generates between him and Yuu. And Miki decides who she really wants but she's not going to go through with what her heart says till she's sure it's what she wants. And when she forced to chose can she or will she put it off as long as she can?_

****

Neofire: _You're a bum. _(**8 P**) _And I know who you want na na._

****

Yu-gi: (**Grits his teeth**)

****

Joe: _Why am I always left out of the loop. What's going on. _

****

Yue: _…_

****

Gene: _Serenity likes That Duo guy, and Yu-gi and I want to kill him. _

****

Duo: (**looks at him strangely**) _Why…_

****

S.M: (**Blushes**) _I never said I liked anyone. They're just nice. _

****

Joe: _Serenity WHY?!?!_

****

S.M: (Sighs)_Why me? I'm going… I hope you all enjoy my latest chapter. Let me know what you think. (_**Leaves grabbing Hiei, Duo, and Quatre, dragging them behind.**_)_

****

With out me with you, With out you with me

Ginta's back, the birthday ultimatum 

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

"I guess so if you're going to keep going on like I know you somehow."

By now the bell had rung and we stood inches away from each other, I saw a few girls standing around watching us. I snorted and began to walk to class pulling Meiko with me seeing as how she'd been standing behind me. I heard him laugh hysterically and I turned to look at him and He smiled at me as he spoke.

"_Ginta_"

Was all he mumbled and I looked at him closely and gasped. I walked up to him and put my face so it was only mere centimeters from his own and looked into his eyes. I now knew he was indeed my best male friend Suou Ginta. I closed the distance between us and hugged him tightly not wanting to let go, he hugged me even tighter and we stayed that way for a moment till a girl came up to me and told me I was going to be late for class. I hopped out of Ginta's grip and ran to class the girl besides me, I saw her looking at me strangely but chose to ignore it. We got into class and I got lectured for tardiness Ginta walked in only moments later and took his seat, which happened to be besides me. 

I couldn't help but glance over at him. He'd changed in some ways but not at all on others. His hair was a little shorter and blonde, a shocking change it made him look younger than he was because it was so bright. But he was a lot taller than before and more muscular. His eyes were still the same confused shade of brown as mine. He looked over at me and gave me a smile, I smiled back and turned to the front of the class. Class soon ended and I went to go meet Meiko to walk home.

"_Time to meet Yuu and my parents._"

I sighed as I looked to Meiko who looked lost among her thoughts. 'I knew she was worrying over Nachan and felt bad because I knew how he must have felt seeing the one you love kissing someone else or in my case hearing about it.' I took a deep breath and gained courage.

"_Meiko-chan, I kind of understand how Nachan must feel, but he had to see the 2 of you. I just heard about it and it's killing me. But maybe I can talk to him for you help him understand the situation, and tell him how I fit into this, but I'm sure he must already know about my feelings for Yuu doesn't he._"

I mocked playfully; she still didn't look up at me. She kept her gaze glued to the ground before her. I looked at her worried but looked up when I heard someone calling my name. I saw Ginta running towards me and I stopped and waved to him. He stopped a foot away from me and smiled.

"_Can I walk the lady home?_"

He joked I forced a laugh and turned to talk to Meiko but she was still walking a head. I frowned and turned back to Ginta, who noticed my down mood.

"_Miki, are you alright? You've seemed unhappy since lunch._"

I forced him a smile and nodded.

"_Everything's ok._"

I lied. He let it go for now and we started towards my house in silence.

"_This is going to sound funny but you want to come shopping with us?_"

I somberly asked him as I turned to face him. He looked at me oddly.

"_Why?_"

"_All of my parents just got back from Hawaii and they're going to take me shopping, and out to dinner tonight kind of as make-up for not even calling on my actual birthday._"

I explained, he smiled at me and nodded.

"_Of coarse_"

He said as I felt myself walk into someone because I was walking backwards and I scrambled to my feet and apologized and noticed whom it was. I stared at her feeling uneasy.

"_A- Arimi-san_"

She gave me a conniving smile and waved.

"_Hello Miki-san, how are you._"

I shrugged and grabbed for Ginta and started to leave. Arimi looked a little confused that I was just leaving without saying anything to her and she yelled something to me.

"_Sorry you got in a fight with Yuu? He was really nonchalant about it._"

She told me a sad smile playing n her lips.

"_Arimi-san, we already know that Yuu doesn't care about me, so please just be quiet._"

I said as I grabbed Ginta's arm and headed for my house. We walked in silence I think confused about what happened and I was still hurt by what Yuu had said to me. Ginta had grabbed my shoulder and was going to talk to me when we finally approached my house. 

"_Ginta-kun, I just need to tell you one thing. My family has changed quite a lot. So please don't say anything about it._"

I warned him as I opened the door and walked in only to be attacked by streamers. I jumped back and all my parents yelled surprise. They noticed the person behind me and were a little confused.

"_Miki-chan, who's that?_"

My mother asked.

"_You better not be having any secret boyfriends!_"

Both Youji and My dad threatened. Ginta backed up a little but I pulled him inside and I closed the door.

"_Mom dad this is Ginta. Chiyako, Youji this is an old friend of mine who's back for a little while._"

"_Suou-kun?_"

My dad asked as he inspected Ginta. I sighed and we all went into the kitchen.

"_Yea I didn't recognize him either, but I invited him to come with us shopping and to dinner. Can he?_"

I asked, they all got dreamy eyes and nodded, I plastered on a forced smile.

"_Ginta fend for yourself while I go get changed._"

I whispered in his ear as I headed up to my room and my smile wavered. I was outside my door starring at it before I finally opened it and went inside.

"_He doesn't like me… Why can't I just get over it._"

I seethe to myself as I walk into my room. I grabbed a pair of flare jeans and a half sweatshirt. I put my hair up in a ponytail and headed out of my room but I ran right into Yuu. He looked down at me strangely and I just walked by him not saying anything. I got to the stairs and turned to him.

"_You going to at least come to dinner with us?_"

I asked not really caring. He looked over at me surprised, and nodded.

"_I was going to go shopping with you too._"

"_Doesn't really matter to me. You can meet my friend though._"

I said as I stormed down stairs really angry. Ginta was in front of me and gave me a worried smile, I just walked up to him and gave him a hug and thanked him for coming with us. I couldn't bring myself to muster even a fake smile. My parents had already gone out to the car and I was about to go outside with them. But Ginta stopped me.

"_Miki-chan, You're dad told me to tell you to get Yuu down here if he's going to come._"

I stomped to the foot of the stairs and yelled up.

"_I'll meet you there._"

He yelled down to me.

"_You're going to meet us? You're going to meet us at Tokyo Square?_"

I questioned him. He came to the end of the stairs and slowly came down.

"_Fine I'm ready."_

He said all to enthusiastically (**Sarcastic**). I just turned around and headed out of the door and walked past Ginta. I stopped and turned to face their direction once again.

"_Yuu this is my best friend Suou Ginta, and Ginta this is Matsuura Yuu don't ask about the relation._"

I quipped sarcastically. 

"_The guy with Meiko, and you in that picture?_"

I just stood there and nodded. Ginta walked past me and headed for the van.

"_So this is him Miki? This is my rival?_"

He whispered into my ear as he headed for the van. I followed and got in next to him and Yuu reluctantly got in next to me not even looking at me. We were all in the van my parents had rented for all of us. Just being near Yuu like this makes me want to cry and I almost did, then thinking about him and Meiko. 

I leaned on Ginta's shoulder who had been talking to my dad and Chiyako who were right in front of us. He looked at me and I just stared forward in my own thoughts. We eventually arrived at Tokyo Square; I gratefully got out of the car. There a lot of nice stores around and a little shop caught my eye and I fingered my bellybutton. 'I wonder.' I ran up to my mom.

"_Mom… I'm 18 now, do you think… _(**Pause for a moment.**) _Do you think I can get my belly button pierced?_"

She gave me a worried look but she smiled and nodded. 

"_Let's go get it right now, why don't you bring Ginta and Yuu._"

I shook my head and pulled her with me. I noticed Ginta and Yuu both saw us and followed us into the parlor. I picked out a ring and within a moment I walked back out and Saw my mom, Ginta and Yuu staring at me I lifted my shirt a little bit and showed them. Ginta and Yuu gave me expressionless looks and my mom was happy. We ran across the street and joined the others in the store. I tried on outfits and looked at lots of shoes, as well as other things by the time we had left I must have 6 bags full of stuff just for me. And Ginta bought me a beautiful necklace chain and it had a ring on it that he had gotten for me form America. I blushed brightly when he put it on my neck, and gave him a tight hug. We went out for dinner at the fancy Italian restaurant that I missed out on the day my parents got married. I sat between Yuu and Ginta, which was really uncomfortable for me. But I got through it alright. For some reason the ride home took an hour longer than it did to get there. I tried to stay conscious but a half an hour into the ride I was fighting to keep my eyes open. I felt my eyelids win the battle and closed, and fell asleep.

****

Dream

I was falling. Falling into a dark vast tube of nothing. I heard voices talking to me and I was calm as I just kept falling.

"_Miki-chan don't be such a baby._"

I was scolded as an image of Youji passed through my mind.

"_You don't have to think to much about it._"

Both my mom and Chiyako told me.

"_But he doesn't care about me. He doesn't want me around._"

I told them.

"_You're going to let some harsh words come between you and the one you love._"

I started crying but continued to fall.

"_Miki… I'm not going to give you up. I LOVE YOU!_"

Ginta's face appeared yelling to me.

"_Ginta…_"

I muttered to myself. 

"_Be honest with yourself. Who you love…_"

He continued.

I was watching a blurry image of Yuu and Meiko together and my heart wanted to rip out of my chest. But Meiko's face appeared in front of me, with Nachan behind her.

"_Miki… I love sensei more than anything, not Matsuura-san. I hope you can forgive me for what happened, I know he loves you. Deep down, you must forgive him._"

I looked around aimlessly thinking about what everyone has said.

"_I love Yuu, but I still feel hurt by what he's done to Meiko, and more from his words._"

Then an unexpected image wafted through. 

"_A- Arimi-san?_"

I questioned she stared at me.

"_Yuu doesn't open his heart to strangers. On the surface, he's friendly and sociable, but whenever he's with people, he keeps his distance_."

She continued.

"_ Yuu is the only one I like. For a long time, Yuu's been the only one I've been watching. And you've been pining for some guy who's in America and then there's Funo-san. Whom Yuu told me about."_

I closed my eyes and thought about what happened between Funo-san and I.

"_I won't be with a guy that struck me in such a way._"

I yelled. 

"_Arimi-san! I love Yuu and even thought I feel hurt by what he said to me I still want to get to know him because I love him so much._"

She faded away leaving me in the dark.

"_Could you give up on Ginta romantically so quickly._"

A rough voice questioned threateningly. I looked around in a whirl as I saw Yuu actually standing before me. He came up to me and I had noticed that I had stopped falling. He caressed my cheek and stared into my eyes. I started crying and grabbed for him and he stepped away from me and I started crying.

****

End Dream

"_Yuu_"

I heard myself sob as I opened my eyes and noticed something that freaked me out. My head was leaning on something and I looked around and noticed I was leaning on Yuu's shoulder. I looked up at him and he was staring at me with an unreadable expression, I sat up quickly painted on a fake smile and laughed nervously as I saw Yuu, Ginta, Mom and Youji staring at me like I awoke from the dead. I sniffled and realized tears were still falling.

"_Miki_"

Ginta called lightly I sniffled again as I turned to look at him. He wiped the tears away form my eyes and gave me a small smile. 'I- I woke up saying Yuu's name.' I said to myself.

"_Gomen Ginta._"

I apologized. He smiled at me and put his arm around me. 

"_S'ok did you have a bad dream._"

He asked loudly. I stared out the window and nodded. I leaned on his shoulder once more almost as if I was in a trance. I was thinking about my dream. But my thoughts broke when something was held in my face.

"_Miki-san your father and I stopped at the ice cream place in Yokohama. But you were asleep so we brought Ginta, Yuu and you one._ _You looked like you were having a troubling sleep._"

I looked at Yuu and Ginta confused.

"_Why didn't you guys get any ice cream there?_"

"_Couldn't_"

Was all Yuu said I looked up at Ginta who was starring at Yuu; he looked down and saw me looking at him I noticed his cheeks turning pink as he spoke.

"_Well you were asleep and Yuu was a nice guy and didn't want to wake you up, seeing as how you were lying on his shoulder so he stayed. And I couldn't get out because you 2 were blocking me._"

He told me. I sat up and closed my eyes once more leaning forward so I could fall asleep and not bother either Yuu or Ginta. I could see both of them out of the corner of my eye and they were both looking at me very differently. Yuu looked blank like nothing was bothering him and Ginta looked angry and hurt. I ignored both of them and concentrated on my thoughts.

Before I knew it I was home we all got out of the car and Ginta and I were left alone in front of the gate. 

"_Thanks for coming Ginta-kun. It was really nice to hang out with you… I- I've missed you._"

I told him he looked at me with a smile and my hurt frown was engrained into my features by now. He ruffled my hair saying it was nothing. But then looked away suddenly.

"_Miki, I want to tell you something._"

He looked at me nervously once again. 

"_Miki will you be my girlfriend?_"

He asked with nervousness in his voice, but I looked up at him and he was staring straight at me.

"_I- I don-_"

Was all I was able to stutter I took a deep breath.

"_Ginta… You just came back here can't we be friends first?_"

"_We are friends but I care for you as much more._"

He told me. I looked at him for a moment and then turned my body so I was facing the house. 

"_Ginta it is very true that I love you as a friend, and possible more, but- but I really love Yuu, even if he hates me and I'm really hurt by him, my heart still wants him._"

"_So what you're saying is that you want him._"

I turned around annoyed.

"_Did I say I want Yuu. I just meant that I need time to figure things out, get my thought straight. That's all. Can you do that or do you want a straight yes no answer right now?_"

I shouted getting annoyed once again. He looked at me with a sincere smile.

"_Miki I will try to patiently give you all the time you need to see that I'm the one who loves you more. But I might not be here forever._"

He told me, he gave me a hug and left with a wave. I turned and solemnly went into the house and went up to my room saying good night and thanking my parents. I went into my room and got on my pajamas and went to bed sadly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's that, chapter 8 has ended… I hope you liked it, and will give me some feed back, and let me know what you think so far, as well as how I could go about continuing it.

**In The Future**: Miki Talks to Nachan and eventually get him to talk to talk to Meiko, and they're back together? He doesn't trust her at the moment and he really doesn't like Yuu. But even as Nachan and Meiko attempt making a reconciliation work Miki's till heartbroken, and now to cover it confused over Ginta. And she hasn't had a real conversation with Yuu in a while. And they currently hate each other. What will happen to them as well as Meiko and Nachan, and what about poor Ginta and one more exchange student from America? This as well as much, much more as 'With out me with you, With out you with me' continues. **Stay tuned**…

__ ****

Gene: _Serenity_

****

S.M: _…_

****

Yu-gi: _I'm sorry, please come back here._

****

Yuu: _Looks like she left you guys high and dry?_

****

Ginta: _Sheesh what was all that about, I just wanted t know if I ended up with Miki. _**(Glares at Yuu)**

Joe: _What will Izzy and I do wit out her, she's the only one who thinks we're cool._

****

Yue: …

Takato: _Do you ever say anything?_

****

Trowa: _This is really weird. Neofire you're friends with them?_

****

Neofire: (Smolder)_ Why, I can't believe her! GET BACK HERE, DON"T TRY TO STEAL HIM!_

****

Wufai: …

Yu-gi: _What if she doesn't come back for us. _

****

Gene: _She will…_

****

Ginta: _YEA!!!_

****

To Be Continued…

3/9/02


	9. Ginta and Yuu, a cold conspiracy and a c...

S.M:I finally am getting this Chapter up, 9 is finally here. I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. I really hope I haven't made it too confusing I tend to do that, I also hope you'll let me know if I have, and maybe I can make it less confusing. 

::**Yuu, Yu-gi, Ginta and Gene.**::

****

Yu-gi: _What if she doesn't come back for us. _

****

Gene: _She will…_

****

Ginta: _YEA!!!_

****

Yuu: _Why do you think that?_

****

Yu-gi: _She will because she has to._

****

Ginta: _She's not the type to leave her friends high and dry and with a bunch of psycho's who are trying to kill each other._

****

Neofire: (Panting) _What makes you so sure. I know that bum and she probably will forget you, especially since she has my Quatre, and Duo._

****

Joe: (Stops running) _SERENITY WHY?!?! How could you leave a cool guy like me for that blonde twerp, that guy with hair longer than yours and a 3-eyed freak._

****

Neofire: _WHAT DID YOU SAY! (_**Yells at poor Joe and makes a hammer appear out of nowhere and chases him.**_)_

****

::Invisible door opens and 4 people step put and go unnoticed by the chaos.::

S.M: _STOP!!!_

(**All action freezes, and everyone looks to the new people in the room.**)

****

S.M: _UHM… what exactly is going on?_

****

Yu-gi: _Nothing_

****

Gene: _Yea what he said._

****

Yuu: Oh boy, what is wrong with all of you?

****

S.M: _Do we have to go through this again? If nothings going on then why are Yu-gi, Gene glaring at Duo. Joe's attacking Quatre while Neofire chases him with what looks like a hammer. Heero, Trowa, and Ginta chasing each other around like you have no heads… Wait where did Izzy come from. _

****

Izzy:_ Well you see when a man and a woman…_

****

S.M:_ (_**Eyes go swirly**_) UGHH!!! Why are you fighting… Now?!?!_

****

Yuu: _Don't try to figure out why these people do what they do_

****

Yu-gi: _Well You see??? It's because of them…(_**Points to the remaining 2 guys by serenity**_)_

****

Gene: _Yea it's all his fault. (_**Points to Duo.**_)_

****

S.M: (**Sighs**_) Yue why are you still here I figured you would have left these lunatics by now. And why are you here Izzy?_

****

Izzy: _Joe called and told me about how 3 hoods kidnapped you, and I came right away. Then I saw those 2 talking about killing some Duo and Heie 3 or something. (_**Pointing to Yu-gi and Gene**_)_

****

Yu-gi & Gene: (**BLUSH from embarrassment**) 

****

Yuu: (**Sighs**) _Idiots_

****

S.M: _Jealous_

****

Yu-gi: (**Glares**) _SO WHAT… ?_

****

Gene: (**Glares**) _That's not it._

****

S.M: _Will someone please do a disclaimer for me? So we can get on with the story and over the insanity._

****

::Everyone falls anime style::

Neofire: _Why would you ask that?_

****

S.M: _I asked really nice. _(**Puppy dog face.**) 

****

Gene: _I'll do it._

****

Yuu: I'm leaving.

****

S.M: (**Looks at Yuu**) _Face it Yuu you're never leaving._ (**_Glares at Yuu_**)

****

???: _I'll do it._

****

::Looks around and sees someone behind SM grabbing her and lifting her in the air.::

S.M: _What the? (_**Looks behind her and smiles.**_) Motoki… (_**She screeched**_)_

****

Motoki: _Hey Seren… How's it going?_

****

Gene: _Who the hell is that guy._

****

Yu-gi: _Not someone else she wants?_

****

Yuu: _Not another one of you freaks._

****

S.M: _Hey everyone this is my good friends Furuhata Motoki. He's a friend of Usagi, Minako, Sakura, Mamoru and Meiling from Sailor Moon and CCS._

****

Motoki: _Hey everybody._

****

::Grumbles and expletives heard from Yu-gi and gene. Complaining from Yuu, something about another mindless Serenity follower. And greetings from everyone else.::

Yu-gi: _You get away from Serenity Madison!_

****

Gene: _Yea you better listen to him or I'll go OUTLAW on your ass._

****

::Yu-gi and Gene glare at each other.::

Motoki:_ Anyway… My talented author friend has created this story solely for the enjoyment of those of you who enjoy Marmalade Boy. She does not think she owns Marmalade Boy or any of the other numerous characters who make an appearance Ex: Yu Yu Hakasho, Digimon, OUTLAW STAR, Card Captor Sakura, Inuyasha or any of the other numerous characters. She hopes that you will enjoy Chapter 8 of this story…_

****

Hiei: _I've been enjoying it so far and luckily I'm not even in Marmalade boy. It's a funny story about a pesky girl and her dumb boys. (_**He laughs looking at Yuu, and Ginta.**_) So like it or I'll come after you with my demon eyes all 20 of them,,, You know what I saying… (_**Winks at S.M**_)_

****

Quatre:_ She also hopes that you will grace her with your opinion no matter what it may be. She needs to know everything she can, to make it the best, of the best, of the best, with honors. Hehe… Anyway we're all looking forward to hearing what you have to say about her story. I really love that quote… If I were in MIBN I would be agent Q. I like the sound of that… Agent Q.._

****

S.M: _Also I do not own the best of the best thing he just said MIB still does._

****

Neofire: _Look what you've done you've turned cute adorable Quatre into an idiot like you and your friends…_

****

Gene:_ She really doesn't own us we really do what we want. _(**Glares at Yuu, looks around for Jim**)

****

Yuu: _I still, still don't think you're too sure about that. And I'm not friends with these people!_

****

Gene: _Why you…_

****

Duo: _You're friends are insane. (**Walks over to S.M**)_

****

S.M: _Hey everyone it's even more crowded here, so I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of 'With out me with you, With out you with me'. Miki finds out that both Yuu and Ginta hate her and are currently saying they want nothing to do with he. But do both of them really mean it? What will Miki say to them when she finally confronts the about what she knows? Also Funo-san's back in the picture could he be what she needs to get over Yuu? Can she forgive his careless actions? Or has she just begun to fight? And last but not least have I asked way to many questions here? Only time can tell._

****

Neofire: _BUM. _(**8 P**) 

****

Yu-gi: (**Grits his teeth**)

****

Joe: _That was too many questions._

****

Yue: _……_

****

Gene: _Yea luv ya seren but that was too many. (_**Still glares at Duo**_)_

****

Duo: (**looks at him strangely**) _Why… What?_

****

S.M: (**Blushes**) _…_

****

Izzy: _I have ta agree with the census to many questions. _

****

S.M: (Sighs) _Why me? Anyway I hope you enjoy the story._

****

With out me with you, With out you with me

Ginta and Yuu, a cold conspiracy and a conviction with forgiveness

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

I got up early the next day and went through all my new clothes deciding what to wear. 

"_Today we can wear whatever we want, and I want to look good for one of rare uniform free day._" 

I said to myself as I searched through my clothes. I ended up wearing a pair of light pink flares that I got yesterday, and a white half shirt with long sleeves that were cut so you could see my shoulders. I inspected myself in my mirror and toyed with my bellybutton. I threw my hair in my usual ponytail, and left heading down stairs. I was a little early so I grabbed my ice cream from the freezer and picked at it.

"_Black raspberry… My fav._"

I said to myself. Someone walked into the kitchen but I didn't look to see who it was. I took one last bite of my ice cream and put in the fridge and headed out of the kitchen glancing at who was with me.

"_Ohayou Yuu_"

I greeted as I left the kitchen.

"_Why are you wearing that?_"

He asked, I walked back in the room and looked down at my clothes then back at Yuu.

"_I thought this outfit looked good?"_

I questioned. He gave me a weird look.

__

"You look good **(Shakes Head) **_that's not what I mean, Why aren't you wearing your uniform?_"

"_Oh yeah you weren't in school this week. This Friday, well today we can wear regular clothes._"

I said as I continued out of the Kitchen. I went to the front door and got on my sneakers and ran out of the door. I walked quietly to school and toyed with the ring and chain around my neck. I saw Meiko outside the school but remained slightly behind her.

"_Why aren't you walking with her?_"

A voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Yuu behind me wearing jeans and a button up shirt and a sweater around his neck.

"_I don't feel like it. Not like it's any of your business._"

I snapped, he didn't seem to care one bit.

"_You mad at each other or something._"

"_As a matter of fact I am! But not as mad as I am with you so please leave me alone!_"

I yelled and walked off past him. I got into class and angrily took my seat, sitting in silence.

"_You look nice._"

A voice from behind me cooed, I looked and Saw Ginta sitting at his desk.

"_Ohayou Ginta_"

I greeted him and went over to his desk; he just smiled at me.

"_You look nice today, I remember these special days when we didn't have to wear our uniforms._"

I smiled at him, and tugged at his hair.

"_Ginta why'd you go blonde? I didn't recognize you with it._"

He blushed and grabbed my hand off his head.

"Actually as I've grown it's lightened but not this much. _I've bleached it, to make it even lighter. Is it that bad?_"

He asked with a blush.

"_No not at all just very different. You're kind of cute. You've got half of the female population in the school wanting you._"

I laughed nervously. He looked at me with a slick smile.

"_Well there's only one girl I want._"

I looked at him nervously and realized something, he was still holding onto my hand. I pulled it from his and just laughed rubbing my head. He gave me a disappointed look. I saw both Meiko and Yuu walk into the class. I waved weakly to Meiko and ignored Yuu. I sat back at my desk as Ryoko-sensei walked in.

"_Class we have another exchange student in our school. She's not in this class but if any of you see her try and make her feel welcome._"

"_Where's she from?_"

A student asked.

"_She too is from America in fact S-kun I think she's from the same school, she seems to know of you._"

Everyone looked at Ginta and his face got really pale and I was curious as to why.

"_Sensei, by a weird chance is her name Nicole Anderson?_"

Everyone looked back at Ryoko-sensei except me who stared at Ginta. By the look on his face I figured he was correct, he gave me a weak smile and turned to the front of the class once again. And so did I. The class went on like always and eventually ended. Ginta and I walked to our next class Meiko walked by herself, and Yuu had his harem following him. My next class was quiet and uneventful and so was the rest of the day. I ate lunch with Meiko and Ginta and Yuu avoided me like the plague. I'm kind of glad, but really hurt. Meiko was really sad at lunch and hurt and I felt really responsible. I excused myself and walked back into the school throwing away my lunch. I went to my locker and grabbed my bag and headed out of the school I saw Yuu out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him but kept walking. I soon found myself at the bullet train and got aboard. I left and found myself in Hiroshima. I wondered till I came upon an apartment building that sounded familiar to me. I walked up the staircase and saw Nachan leaving as I was walking up.

"_Nachan…_"

I yelled. He looked up then at me with a strange smile.

"_Hello Koishikawa-san._"

He greeted nervously. I smiled back at him just as awkwardly.

"_I came to talk to you. I'd wager you know what it's about._"

He just nodded and looked away, he walked towards a little park near by and I followed. We sat on a bench in silence, till he spoke.

"_Did she tell you?_"

He asked, I looked up at him hurt evident in my eyes. I nodded sadly. 

"_So you know why I'm so upset?_"

I nodded.

"_But I also know Meiko loves you with all her heart she'd die for you. And she would never hurt me like that. So you have to find in tin your heart to forgive her._"

I pleaded with the older men.

"_I want to but… I just keep seeing her in Yuu's grip._"

I look to the ground feeling angry again and clench my fists. I looked at him again.

"_Nachan!!! You know how much she cares for you and you know how much she would put on the line fore you! And you know how close we are she knows I'm in love with Yuu, and she wouldn't hurt me like that. It was all Yuu wanting to get a girl away from him, and Meiko was there. If I was there or Arimi he would have done the same she was just there._"

He looked at the ground once again. 

"_Maybe you could at least talk to her let her explain and let you know how sorry she is for herself. You 2 have been through to much to let a little misunderstanding come between you to, she needs you right now._"

I told him, he looked at me again. I saw him stare at the ground in deep thought.

"_Koishikawa-san, I love her more than anything. I- I was just jealous._"

"_Of what Nachan? In Meiko's eyes you are the ultimate, Yuu holds nothing to you._"

I laughed nervously. He smiled at me and rose to his feet. I did the same. He walked over to me and hugged me. 

"_Thank-you. I think I'll go back with you and have a talk with her. I want to straighten things out and see what she has to say._"

He said as we started for the train station. I got back just in time for school to be ending. I sighed and we went t find Meiko. We were walking and we passed 2 people I didn't expect to see together. I saw Yuu and Ginta. I waved to both of them uncomfortable as I walked by both of them looked away with out so much as a smile. I glanced at Nachan out of the corner of my eye and saw him glaring at Yuu now behind us. We made it to school in time to find Meiko on her way to her house. She looked at the of us surprised and I stayed in the background and let him approach her. They were like 2 lovers who'd been separated for centuries; Meiko looked back to see me standing behind them and ran to me. She hugged me and I slowly stepped away reassuring her that it was nothing. She looked at me with a hurt look on her face,

"_Miki, Yuu and Ginta got in a fight over something and…_"

She started but I interrupted her. 

"_But I just saw them together,_"

"_They found something in common._"

She said solemnly. I looked at her feeling a strange feeling. 

"_I really think you should hear it from one of them, that is if you can get to talk to you._"

She mumbled. I looked at her even more confused.

"_TELL ME!_"

I demanded. She looked away.

"_They started to fight why I don't know but they stopped suddenly, I was with Ginta and I asked him why they started to fight he wouldn't tell me. But when I asked him why they stopped so abruptly he said they had one thing in common… You._"

I looked at her amazed and blushed. She also told me that he sounded like it was something bad. I turned and left the newly reunited couple and walked alone on the streets, I found myself in front of Junk Jungle and saw 2 figures leaving together. It was Yuu and Ginta again I slowly walked up to them and said hi they both turned their heads and started to walk away from me.

"_WHAT?_"

I yelled to them they paused from where they were but didn't stop.

"_What did I do?_"

I asked to clarify. Ginta turned to face me then.

"_We've come to the conclusion that you don't love either of us you're just toying with the ideas that 2 guys possible like you._"

I was hurt and shocked at what Ginta had just said to me, I was momentarily speechless I was so shocked. He just stared at me with his intense eyes, they were gushing an emotion but it wasn't anger it was pain, hurt. I glared at him as I spoke.

"_Ginta!!! To be completely honest I was only being this way for you. Before you decided to show up I knew whom I loved and I was going to tell you the next time you called but you showed up instead. And instead of telling you what I should have I decided to see if by hanging out with you I could make my feelings turn into more than friendship. But they didn't and never will, not that you care anyway. And I still love whom I did even if they hate me now because of you. I HATE YOU Ginta!_"

I yelled as I stormed off towards home not hearing a word they muttered in my direction. Only when I reached my doorway did tears finally spring forth and I took off my shoes running to my room ignoring my mother's all, and locked the door collapsing on my bed.

"_Great it's Friday… I muttered to myself._"

I fell asleep and when I woke I found Chiyako and my mom sitting at my desk in my room. I blinked and looked at them confused.

"_Why are…_"

Was all I got out before they stared at me.

"_Miki!!!_"

My mom yelled.

"_You've been asleep since Friday night we thought you died, Youji had to break the lock on your door._"

"_For sleeping a little late, it barely looks afternoon outside._"

I argued with my worried mothers.

"_It is… But it's Sunday._"

I looked a little surprised. And glanced at the calendar on the wall, and in fact it was Sunday. I groggily got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Luckily I didn't encounter Yuu. I came out and went into the kitchen and made myself some noodles. I sat at the kitchen table quietly and started to sip at the broth when I heard the phone ring. I waited to see if someone was going to get it but when after 2 rings no one did so, I dragged myself out of my seat and went to answer it.

"_Moshi, moshi._"

Silence…

"_Moshi, Moshi._"

I greeted once more and heard a nervous cough on the other end and finally a voice spoke.

"_Hello?_"

An unfamiliar and shaky male voice asked across the other end. 

"_Who's this?_"

I asked clueless. It wasn't Ginta or Yuu so it must be for one of my parents.

"_Can… Is M… May I please speak to Koishikawa Miki?_"

I was surprised to say the least but answered the person on the other end.

"_It's Funo._"

I was again surprised. 

__

"Why?"

I asked rather harshly. He was silent on the other end for along moment. 

"_I know you hate me… And you have every right to. But can we get together soon I really liked to talk to you and apologize in person._"

I tried to remain mean, but I felt like I should give him a chance to apologize. I shook my head and accepted. He actually sounded happy that I gave him a chance and I had to smile at that. He told me he wanted me to go to the park in a half an hour and I hung up the phone and went back to eating my ramen. I finished and took my time getting ready. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my short sweatshirt. I took the ring and chain Ginta gave me off of my neck for the first time since I received it and ran down stairs to put on my shoes running out of the door hoping to avoid my parents. I was just outside the door when I ran into someone. I look into a pair of brown eyes framed in messy blonde hair. I apologized quickly and ran before he could say anything to me. 

Once I was sure he was gone I slowed down and headed for the park. I found Funo-san sitting on a bench nervously fiddling with the zipper to his coat.

"_Funo-san_"

I called and waved to him, as I approached he shot his head up to look at me and nearly fell of the bench he was sitting on. I slowly went over to the bench he was sitting on and sat as far on the other end as I could. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and then turned to face me. 

"_Koishikawa-san- I'm sorry. I really did overreact, and I'm sorry._"

"_What are you sorry for?_"

I asked trying to prod him to say what he's done wrong he looked around nervously again and I realized something.

"_Huh? What would you have to overreact to._"

He finally found my eyes and looked into them.

"_I'm sorry for hitting you that was totally uncalled for and I should never have done that. And I'm sorry for saying those things about you in the first place and getting a fight with Matsuura._"

He started slowly thinking about what he was going to say. 

"_I overreacted to Matsuura. He was always around you. And before I asked you out that time I asked him if there was anything between the two of you and he said nothing. So then I asked him if he thought I had a chance if I asked you out. And he glared me and I swore I felt it get colder. And he said, "**I don't care what the hell you do. She's a pain not worth much time. BUT- if you hurt her or let her down in anyway I will personally see to it that you never have children and other worse things come your way.**" It really irked me that he said he didn't like you then threatened me. And that day he did it again and I hit him._"

I had to take in everything he had blurted to me and try not to cry. Which was taking all my strength, Mainly what he had said about Yuu. 

"_I- I forgive you._"

I had to force myself to say. He apologized to me so it was really only right to forgive him. I saw an apprehensive smile curve his lips.

"_Since you forgive me you think you can call your hoards off of me?_"

He asked me with a pleading tone sewn in his voice. I looked at him confused as to what he was talking about and he countered with an equally confused look of his own.

"_You're Meiko girl has called me once to yell at me, some guy who called himself s-san called once and threatened me. But the worst was Matsuura-san. He's called me at least once everyday since I've been suspended to reassure me of how much of an ass I am. And tell me if I ever touch you again he'd make sure I regret it._"

I looked at him and shrugged not really knowing what to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

S.M: _I hope you like this latest chapter of without me with you, without you with me. I really hope you liked it and I hope you'll let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long I'll try to get the next one up quicker…_

Arigatou ~Yui(serenity Madison)


	10. I love Yuu or I love Ginta My heart's so...

****

S.M:_Hey it's me, I decided I won't bore you with all the chaos that goes on down here. (Ducks to avoid flying lamp.) But finally here's the latest chapter of 'With out me with you, With out me with you' Funo-san's back in the picture but only helps Miki further clear her conviction to whom she wants to be with. Also shows how faint one of their feelings are for her, when she's in trouble and does nothing to help her. Her convictions now set, she tells the guys in her life how she feels. And, she tries to start a relationship with the one she truly wants to be with._

****

??: _Hey Sere… Need someone to do a disclaimer._

****

S.M: _You stopped fighting?_

****

??: _No I just took a break to come see if you needed me to do your disclaimer, why would I be fighting?_

****

S.M: _I don't 'know maybe because you and Gene are the 2 most hardcore set on killing the other guys._

****

Yu-gi:_ Oh Yea… I knew that. But I don't have to anymore. I'm just helping gene out._

****

S.M: _Sure…_

****

Yu-gi:_ Anyway. Hey everybody. Serenity Madison wants all of you to know that she doesn't own any of those mixed up and confused characters from Marmalade Boy. But she did write this story whish I think is pretty good myself._

****

S.M:_ Thanks Yug… That was fine. Anyway…._

****

Yuu & Ginta: _What did you say Yu-gi?_

****

::They both chase Yug with lamps and mallets in their hands.::

S.M: _Where are all these damned lamps coming from? Anyway as I was saying._

****

:Tug… Tug:

??: _Hello do you have a bathroom?_

****

S.M:_ Huh, What are you doing here. Not you too? You aren't fighting are you? (_**Pick the little thing up.**_)_

****

??: _(_**Shakes his head furiously.**_) Looking for Inuyasha._

****

S.M: _He's somewhere with Kagome. Why don't you and I go get some Ice cream and leave them alone for a little while, Shippo? Sound good?_

****

Shippo: (Nods and bounces onto my head.)

S.M: _Oh yeah before I forget. I hope you like this chapter of my story and I hope you will let me have it… Let me know what ya think and what can I fix and work on._

****

With out me with you, With out you with me

I love Yuu, or I love Ginta? My heart's so torn…

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

"_I'm sorry Funo-san I didn't know Meiko called you and to be honest I'm surprised Yuu cares at all._"

I told him nonchalantly. He smiled at me wryly. 

"_That pain in the ass really does care about you or he just enjoys giving me hell._"

"_Probably. The later, he hates me. And I don't blame him._"

I told him feeling a chill. I looked at him with a small smile as I rose to my feet. 

"_I better get going. I didn't really tell anyone I was leaving I just ran out of the house._"

He rose and stood in front of me.

"_Thank-you for apologizing it means a lot to me._"

I told him with a slight warmth in my cheeks. I gave him a hug and turned to leave. I walked in the cold dark night back to my house feeling a little nervous hearing some noises. I decided to go to the river and do some thinking. 

****

10 Minutes Later

I sat on the shore looking out as the sun faded and the moon took its place high in the night sky. 

"_Why must I be so feeble in my attempts to tell him how I feel. I have to tell the one I love the truth and let down the other's heart._"

I resolved to myself. I rose to my feet and wiped away the before unnoticed tears. And Turned and saw a small group of shadows behind me. 

"_Hello?_"

I asked quietly hoping not to receive an answer and I was momentarily relieved when one did not come, but that was short lived. 

"_Hey there pretty girly..._"

A disgusting voice sneered. I moved back and noticed the previous shadows growing a form they attached to. I saw a fat man and 2 younger guys and a woman coming towards me. I backed further away and they came closer.

"_Why you fraid' of little ol' me?_"

One of the younger guys asked. I couldn't speak fear had gripped me. The 2 younger boys had run to me at some point and I didn't notice it till one of them grabbed my arms and was not allowing me to move. I watched in horror as the greasy blob of a man and the wrinkled hag he was accompanied by came closer to me. I fought against them till the mass was right over me. I leaned against the boy who was holding me and gave the guy one kick. He jumped up in pain and the old woman stepped forward and looked into my eyes. 

"_Rebellious little brat_!"

She called as I saw her hand raise to hit me. I felt her slanky withered hand slap across my face for a moment and felt a crushing pressure on my arms as I closed my eyes after the old haggard woman's hand wrenched away. I could feel my arms being twisted and then what felt like my body falling. It seemed like an endless falling sensation till I crashed hard. My unconscious mind whirled trying to piece together what it thought was happening. In the dark piece my mind wandered through I felt my thought shifting to Yuu, and Ginta. I made a resolution that no matter what their feelings were for me I would make my feelings perfectly clear. And Funo-san as well. I felt my body being shook and my name being yelled by someone. Tears came to my eyes and they snapped open. I saw a blurry blonde form hovered over me. I looked around me and saw the river behind us and I noticed something that made me angry.

"_Gi- Ginta?_"

I asked as I saw Ginta standing towards the wall just looking at me. 

"_He- he just stood there didn't he?_"

I asked but already knew he had. Yuu grabbed my waist and helped me to my feet. I blushed a little and Ginta snorted turning around and walking away. I went to run after but the sudden jolt shot what felt like burning pins through my arm and I had to wince in pain. I took a breath and slowly walked away from Yuu heading home without so much as a word.

What seemed like only moments later I was home and threw off my shoes and ran to my room. I heard a knock on the door before I fell asleep but ignored it lying peacefully on my bed. That whole time all I wanted to do was cry but tears never came as much as my sad expression remained tears never assaulted my vision. What seemed like only mere minutes later the night passed into daylight and I opened my eyes only to be attacked by the harsh rays. I turned to look at my clock and say the blurry digit on the clock assault me with their harsh message.

"_AHHHH! It's 9.00_"

I screamed frantically as I jumped out of bed momentarily stalled when I felt a dull throb in my shoulders. I regained and continued to stress over the fact that I'd over slept, and was over an hour and a half late for school. I threw on a uniform and hurried down the stairs with my briefcase expecting to be greeted by nothing. But was surprised when I heard a deep voice calling for me. 

"_Miki_"

I looked around and was surprised to see Yuu behind me. I was confused.

"_Why are you here?_"

He gave me his usual emotionless smirk and just laughed. 

"_I do live here_."

"_I know that. I meant why aren't you in school?_"

He approached me closer and the look in his eyes morphed ever so slightly into concern. "_Ahh_" I squeaked as I frantically began to rush out of the house but was stopped by something yanking my arm and let me tell you that hurt a lot. I stumbled back towards where Yuu was whining in pain. 

"_That hurt. Why did you do that?_"

I asked as I pulled my hand from him and rubbed it. He gave me a sympathetic look and I frowned. 

"_I'm sorry but that hurt._"

"_I told my mom that you felt sick last night and she said that you could sleep in but she wanted me to stay so I could make sure you were alright._"

I looked at him slightly shocked, but forced a weak smile for him. 

"_That was nice of you but, I have to go to school. I really need to talk to someone about a decision that I've made._"

I told him. He gave me a suspicious and followed me to the door also putting o his shoes.

"_If Chiyako said you can stay home you should._"

"_I'm not letting you go out alone._"

He said resolutely. We went outside into the cool air and I was nervously quiet. '**Why am I doing this to myself? He doesn't love me it was just some kind of joke at my expense. Even if he did. He hates me he said so.**' My thoughts lingered till I finally approached the school. I slowly walked inside and went into my class. It was almost over and the teacher just looked at Yuu and myself as we took our seats quietly. I noticed Ginta was looking at me as I took my seat. I took a breath after I sat down and took a breath before I looked back at him. He was staring at me but quickly looked away. I frowned and quietly called to him. 

"_Suou-_"

"_…_"

"_S- Suou-san!_"

I yelled in a whisper. He looked at me but didn't speak.

"_Gi- Ginta… I really need to talk to you during lunch._"

I sighed and turned away before he could speak. Class ended and I over looked the fact that lunch was my next period. I sat at my desk for a moment taking my time putting my stuff back in my bag.

"_Need help?_"

I looked up and saw Yuu over me with a dull smile on. 

"_That's OK. I- I need to talk to Suou._"

"_Why so formal._"

He asked curiously. I looked past him out the door where I could see Ginta was outside.

"_You both told me how you feel. So why shouldn't' I treat you so formal. You both hate me and I can't say I blame you but I do. But the truth of the matter is I love one you more than anything even if you 2 hate me._"

I heard Yuu draw a sharp breath as he listened to my harsh words and I just walked past him not giving him a glance. I walked out of the door unaware of the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I felt a hand slam onto my shoulder from behind and cried out when I saw Ginta behind me. I turned to him rubbing my shoulder he just stared at me, no emotion showing from his eyes or expression.

"_Sorry_"

He whispered in an unusually monotone voice. I looked at him some more then began to walk towards the cafe.

"_Ginta I just wanted to tell you something even thought I know you don't give a damn._"

He was looking at me out of the corner of his eye I saw this and didn't say a word. We got inside the busy and crowded café I pulled his shirt having him walk next to me as I nervously walked around the open chilled outside.

"_Ginta remember that you asked me to be your girlfriend a few says ago. And I said I needed to think. I get the feeling that the only way to be your friend is to say that I will but I don't want that…_"

I started getting nervous and feeling the tears trickling down my cheeks. Ginta sighed and started to walk away. I jumped forward grabbing onto his wrist tightly.

"_Yes ok. It is true I do not want to be your girlfriend. But with the way you and Yuu have been treating me is it any wonder. You've both been avoiding me like the plague… But you… you._"

The tears were currently pouring from my eyes as I remembered the fear and hurt I felt still form the previous night. I took a breath and stood up straight staring at Ginta as tears still trickled down my cheeks. He took a step back not really sure what to say but I continued speaking.

"_You both have been avoiding me, but Yuu saved me. Those people could have hurt me. I could have been beaten, raped, killed and you did nothing you just stood there staring at me with the same contempt filled eyes you are now. If it had just been you who had passed by I could be dead… Why?_"

I finished with that question which seemed to shock him he looked up at me still silent.

"_We've been friends for all that time and you're going to throw it away, throw me away because I don't love you and want to be with you anymore. If that's true then you should just return to America and never return._"

I yelled at him loudly and ran off leaving him standing alone. I caught a glimpse of him as I ran off and he still held this weird glaze to his eyes. I ran back through the school and continued out the front door hot tears burning holes through my raw cheeks. I was slower now and not really knowing exactly where I was going. I had my eyes glued to the ground when I walked into someone.

"_I'm so sorr-_"

I looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. I jumped on the person in front of me greeting them.

"_Satoshi-san it's been so long, how are you?_ "

I yelled as I hugged him my frown lightly faded but an unhappy look remained on my lips.

"_Miki-san are you ok? Why aren't you in school?_"

He asked me looking a little concerned. I looked down and started walking away a little upset. Satoshi was immediately at my side he put my hand on my shoulder. I looked over to him giving him a nervous smile. 

"_How's Yuu?_"

I looked away quickly to avoid his scrutinizing stare. He sighed and removed his hand from my shoulder. 

"_Miki- did he ever tell you?_"

He asked keeping mysterious. I looked at him confused and he gulped nervously as I asked him what he was talking about. He was silent and didn't say anything and I headed away again.

"_Satoshi if you want to know how Yuu id, ask Yuu? He hates me and with good reason. But I'd like to ask you one favor. Please don't take him away for the night, I want to talk to him. I've talked to Ginta like I said I would and now I need to tell him no matter how bad of an idea it is._"

I mumbled as I turned to look at him once more. He had a smile and nodded and I continued home and took off my shoes going to sit in the living room. My parents were still at work so I didn't have to worry about getting in trouble by them. I leaned back on the couch and fell asleep. For the first time in a long time I found peace and even happiness in my sleep I had a dream that I had told Yuu my feelings and he'd accepted me and felt the same way. I woke up with a jolt and felt tears staining my cheeks. I looked around and noticed that there was still no one in the house, and was startled when I heard someone bang at the door. 

"_Did I lock the door?_"

I asked loudly as I walked to the door thinking it was Yuu. 

"_Hello_"

I said as I opened the door. I was instantly assaulted by glaring deep blue.

"_Ginta?_"

I murmured. He looked at me and came towards me slowly and I moved aside allowing him to come in. He did so and stood with his back facing me. 

"_Miki- I'm sorry for the way I acted and that I didn't help you it's just that…_"

He began and paused for a moment, and turned to face me.

"_You've made your decision haven't you._"

He asked solemnly. I nodded slowly and he continued to stare at me emotionlessly.

"_Miki, what did you mean when you said you were only being like this for my benefit._"

I looked away and thought back for a moment. '**How mean am I blurting that to him out of anger.**' I thought to myself and looked back to him and he was looking at me expectantly.

"_Well I was just angry at the time that both Yuu and yourself were being so mean to me. But I- I meant that I've been in love with Yuu almost since he first came here the moment my eyes saw into his. But-_"

Taking a deep breath I continued.

"_I've always missed you and resented you for the way you left things between us. But I'd fallen in love with Yuu and forgave you. And then when you called me I started thinking about you again and you asked me to be your girlfriend and I was considering it. And then you came back and I really tried to think of you as more than a friend. But I just can't. I tried to get myself to love you more than Yuu, but I just can't. I love him too much. Bu I don't want to lose you as a friend. Even thought I know I already have._"

I looked up not wanting to seem so mean to him but what I saw surprised me. I saw that he had tears in his eyes but he wiped them away quickly. He started to walk past me and put his hands on the doorknob I felt hurt but worse I felt guilty and he turned slightly and spoke to me.

"_It's Ok, no matter what we would end up like this. You love him now and choose him over me, and if I had told you my feelings back then you still would have fallen for him and I would have left anyway._"

He said as he walked out the door. A part of me wanted to run after him but I knew I shouldn't. He turned slightly one more time giving me a wave as he walked away. I waved giving him a big smile. 

"_Now all that's left is Yuu._"

As I finished saying that to myself I heard Ginta talking again and looked up to see him speaking to Yuu. Yuu was looking at him confused then he turned his expression up to me with him same stoic expression on his face. I slammed the door shut and ran up to my room panting. I leaned against my door as I sunk to the floor staring out my window, and wasn't disturbed till I felt someone knocking on my door. 

"_Who is it?_"

I asked in a monotone voice. 

"_What happened Miki. I spoke with Ginta._"

I heard Yuu's solid voice ask. I continued to stare out the window.

"_Miki I know you care for Ginta so why did you say that you didn't want to date him. I know you do._"

I got to my feet and swung open my door surprising Yuu Leaning on the other side. He fell onto me and just stared at me.

"_So?_" 

I looked away from him who happened to still be on top of me.

"_What?_"

"_Why are you not with Ginta?_"

He pried again. I huffed and continue to look away from him.

"_Not that it's any of your business… But why would I want to be with someone that I don't love just because they love me. When I have the person I do love right with me even thought they hate me._"

I finished in a whisper. I could feel Yuu's stare burning into the side of my cheek. And I felt shivers over take my body when I felt him shifting and move so he was sitting over me. And not lying on me. He put his hand under my chin and tugged my face so I was looking into his eyes. I felt my cheeks bursting into flames as he stared at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S.M: What a place to stop for those of you who may have been getting into it. I really hope that you liked it. I'll try to have the next part up as soon as I can. 

I hope you'll let me know how to fix it and make it better. I always look forward to seeing with you guys have to say.


	11. 

Hey as you could tell this isn't a chapter.

I'm going to put this story on hiatus. I know I'm not the best with grammar but people aren't really enjoying my story because of the mistakes, and errors and because I make it to darn confusing.

But I'm going to keep working on it as well as see how I can fix the previous chapters. I hoe you'll keep posted, and if you like Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Card Captor feel free to check out one of those.

Sorry for those of you who liked it~ Sere Mad


	12. We're finally together!

S.M: Long time no write. I've been having writer's block when it came to this story plus I had the holidays and finals. But now that finals are over I have time to work on my stories again. 

This is my latest chapter. I hope you like it. I promise to try and have the next one up soon. And make it more interesting.

****

With out me with you, With out you with me

We're finally together! 

Marmalade Boy

By: Yui

"_Miki?_"

He said in a questioning voice. I tried to look away but he held my chin tightly.

"_Miki I need to know if what Suou said was true. I'm not letting you up till you tell me who it is that you love._"

My eyes went wide in shock and I looked away again.

"_I'm not telling you anything. You don't really care and you would just make fun of me for having feelings for this person even though they clearly aren't returned._"

He released my chin and stared at me as if I had slapped him hard in the face. I might as well have my words affected him as much. I slowly sat up and stared at him through teary eyes, and he stared back at me with a harsh and hurt look. Then he got to his feet and turned to walk out of my room, and I broke down into a mess of tears. I fell forward grabbing for his hand and clutching it tightly when he still tried to walk away. I shook away the tears looking up at him once more. He looked down at me with a disinterested and annoyed look on his face.

"_Yuu_"

I cried desperately. I knew if I let him walk away from me he'd be gone forever and I couldn't lose him. 

"_I've lost Suou, and I can't lose you too._"

I mumbled and he just stared vacantly at me. I let go of his hand and got to my feet and stood in front of him looking at the ground.

"_There's nothing to say Miki… We obviously aren't close enough that you can tell me something as simple as who you like._"

He said and started to turn away again. This time I didn't grab onto him I just spoke.

"_Yuu_"

My voice came out in a broken shout and he stopped. I took a deep breath and felt my face set on fire as I thought of what I was going to say.

"_Yuu, you don't have to listen but I'm going to tell you why it's so damn hard for me to tell you who I like. Even though I think you already know you just want me to embarrass myself._"

I started to sniffle and almost just gave up. He wasn't even listening to me.

"_Yuu I don't love Ginta. I've never had feelings for him beyond my best friend. Even as hard as I've tried to make them blossom. My heart only beats for one person. And as deeply as I love them. They don't love me in return, or at least now they don't. I myself have washed away any feelings they might have had for me. I doubt you know what it's like to have that happen and know it's only your own damned fault._"

I took a breath to let the building anger out and looked up and saw Yuu staring at me.

"_Yuu I know- Yuu. The person that I love the person I've been worried over this whole time is… He's you. I know how you feel and I also know I deserve these feelings I led both Ginta and you on when I knew all along I wanted to be with you._"

I stated as tears trickled down my cheeks. And I started to sniffle back my tears again. He just stared at me and I at him. I tried to speak my voice had gone dry and words would not fall out of my mouth. It was silent the only thing that broke the tension was the phone's piercing ring.

"_You better get that, it could be Arimi-san._"

I told him burning a hole in the ground with my teary glare. He didn't move to go to the phone and I looked up and he was still staring at me.

"_You'd like that wouldn't you?_"

He said in a strange tone. I watched as he slowly walked up to me. I looked up into his deep brown eyes and his face still held hurt and anger towards me and I looked down and away from his eyes. I knew he was staring at me and I desperately wondered why but my mouth would not work and ask the words my mind sent to it and I was a statue.

"_Is this how it's supposed to be?_"

He asked in a softer tone. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye but didn't turn my head.

"_What?_"

I whispered almost unheard. I felt his hand cupping my chin and gentle forcing me to look at him and when I did I was surprised. He turned my head so I was looking at him then he kissed me. My mind was in a whirl I was just standing there, eyes wide open staring at Yuu, not even really kissing him back because I was too shocked. He opened his eyes and left my lips, which suddenly felt cold and yearned for his touch again. But I couldn't allow that at the moment. He was in front of me now less than a millimeter away from my flush face. I could feel his warm breath on me and I turned a brighter red when he brought his hand up to my cheek.

"_Miki…_"

He said still looking into my eyes. I stuttered but didn't manage to say any actual words. But one thought burned to the front of my mind and tears fell again. Yuu looked at me with concern and I tried to look away but found I couldn't.

"_You still hate me… Don't you?_"

I asked him afraid of his answer. He looked at me shocked for a moment and grimaced and I flinched trying to pull out of his grip. But it didn't do any good. He looked at me then a look of realization stuck him. I was about to say something and he placed a finger on my lips and kissed my forehead lightly. I pulled away from him tears again burning my cheeks but these were confused tears. I flicked him away from me and ignoring him walked past him and towards the stairs.

"_Mi- Miki?_"

I heard him call as he came after me. I felt so strange, almost like he wasn't serious. But so badly did I want to believe him. I turned forcing a smile to my lips as I turned towards him.

"_I'm sorry Yuu I just need to get some air but I'll be back._"

I said as I ran out of the house. I could see that he was shocked when I left. I went out into the cool air and took a sobering breath. I finally let what happened sink in and felt like crap.

"_Yuu_"

I whispered to myself as I stood in place letting the wind talk to me.

"_I'm such an idiot he confessed that he loves me too and I go and blow him off like that. But he was just joking again… Wasn't he?_"

I asked myself and mindlessly began to walk again. I stopped short when I saw a pair of feet appear in front of me and looked up through my teary eyes. And was only slightly shocked when I saw Yuu above me. He had that same solid expression on his face. I gulped and took a step back.

"_Yuu…_"

I sighed before I began to talk.

"_You on your way to see Arimi-san, or something?_"

I asked cynically. He gave me another smug look and shook his head without speaking. I stood there unable to move for a moment forcing a smile as I looked up at him.

"_Yuu, I'm sorry about earlier._"

I said to him as I looked to walk past him but he grabbed onto my hand and turned me towards him. He took a deep breath and stared at me again.

"_Miki… I'm sorry too. I should have been straightforward not always seeming like I hated you. But the truth is… I really am in love with you._"

He said matter-of-factly. Like I should have known. I wasn't sure what to say. I stared at him mutely for a moment till I broke down and grabbed for him wrapping my arms around him.

"_Yuu…_"

I squeaked out nervously afraid that he might slip away. He was limp besides me but only for a moment before I felt his arms wrap around me.

"_Miki, I know I always act as if I hate you to you're the last person I want but that's not true. The truth is you're the only person I want. I've had feelings for you since the first day I met you._"

He told me as his grip on me tightened. I wanted to burst into tears but I didn't let one fall as I rose to my tiptoes and gently kissed him. It felt so good like it was what I was supposed to be doing. I pulled away feeling my cheeks set on fire and he smiled down at me. I looked above me not realizing that it had been raining for sometime now. I shivered slightly and he wrapped his arm around me and started walking towards our home. I was in too much of a daze to acknowledge anything around me beyond his arm around my shoulders, and the fact that he loves me too. I found myself trying to get closer to him as we walked down the street and some how tripped and fell face first onto the hard cement. I heard Yuu's hardy laugh and put my hand on my cheek as I stood to my feet and wiped away the blood I felt dripping onto my cheek. I looked away from Yuu and began to walk but halted when I heard him calling to me. He put his sleeve over his hand and wiped my cheek. I felt that stupid blush appear he smiled at me.

"_We better get home before you get sick._"

He suggested when I started to sneeze. We got home in about 15 minutes and were immediately surrounded by our parents.

"_Where have you 2 been. It's pouring rain, cold and dark and you have been out?_"

Chiyako and Youji scolded worriedly. We looked up at her and gave her an apologetic smile and finished taking off our shoes and making our way to our rooms to get into our pajamas. I had just gotten changed when I heard someone knock at the door. I felt wobbly but made my way to the door leaning against the doorframe for support.

"_Miki are you alright?_"

I looked past Yuu's father who was in front of me and blushed when I saw Yuu giving a worried look towards me from his doorway. I nodded and he said something and walked away from me. I gave Yuu a smile before I turned and walked back into my room.

"_Miki…_"

I heard Yuu call as he was at my side now. I looked over at him and felt a flush creep to my cheeks.

"_Are you alright?_"

He asked concern in his voice. I couldn't help but smile at him, assuring him I was fine. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sent him back to his room. Shutting my door tightly behind him and lying down and staring at the ceiling, but I felt a wave of nausea come over me and I fell into an unpeaceful sleep. I opened my eyes what seemed like only minutes later and was instantly harassed by the bright sunlight. I slowly rose to my feet resisting the urge to throw up. Well not for long I didn't even see who woke me up because I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. I immediately took my place next to the toilet and puked. I felt my family was around me and I slowly made my way to my feet. I tried to give them a weak smile and my mother came to my side standing next to me. 

"_Go lay down Miki… You have a fever._"

She told me as she removed her hand from my forehead like I was on fire. I turned and headed for my room but not to go back to bed I went to get dressed. I had just put on my jeans when someone knocked on the door, I looked up to see Yuu in the doorway. He was frowning at me as he walked to stand in front of me.

"_What exactly do you think you're doing?_"

He said as he crouched down so he was right in my face. I sat up as straight as I could and proclaimed my health was fine. He just poked my forehead and called me a Baka. I folded my arms and hmphed and he let out a small laugh. I turned back to look at him and nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized there was barely a millimeter between us. I blushed and just looked at him.

"_You're not going out. You're sick from being out in the cold and rain for such a long time._"

I just stood up pushing him up with my nose and walked out of the room. He ran in front of me and asked me what exactly I though I was doing and I told him I was getting the phone. He let me go and I got the phone and returned to my room sitting on my bed and slowly began to dial. 

"_Moshi, Moshi._"

I heard on the other line. As it stopped ringing. 

"_Meiko-chan, how are you doing?_"

I asked very happily, she laughed when he heard my over zealous tone. I lay in my bed with a hacking cough.

"_Sorry bout' that I got myself a little sick the other day because I was out while it was raining._"

I explained. She let out a sigh and asked what happened. I selectively told her and she interrupted me. 

"_Miki you know I luv ya, but why don't you give up on Matsuura-kun. He obviously isn't going to show his feelings for you and you won't make the first move._"

I had to both frown and laugh at what she said. I sighed and thought for a moment. 

"_What if I told you we are?_"

"_You are what?_"

She asked. I sighed and was quiet for a moment.

"_What if I told you we were…_"

Suddenly the other line went dead and I just stared at the phone in confusion. After my little coughing fit I forced myself out of made my way down stairs, and saw Yuu standing next to the phone with a solid look on his face. I walked past him and hung up the phone and turned slightly and was looking at his back.

"_Did you do something to the phone?_"

He didn't say anything just turned and took my hand and led me upstairs towards my room and I felt my whole body set on fire and my cheeks lit up like Christmas lights. He carefully sat me on my bed and sat next to me. 

"_Baka. You need to rest you have a fever do you want to be out of school anymore?_"

He asked annoyed and I just looked at him from the corner of my eye and laid down on my bed. I could feel the bed move as he crept down so he was sitting next to me. I slid open my left eye and peered at him and he was staring at my desk across from us. He seemed in his own world, but he turned to glance at me and I snapped my eyes shut. I didn't know what was going on but I soon felt his lips on mine. I was shocked and my eyes shot open for minute before they settled closed again, then he pulled away. I opened my eyes away and saw a grin on his lips. 

"_I knew you were awake this time._"

He said his smirk growing. I couldn't help but blush at him then the thought finally sunk in, the thoughts that have been slowly burring themselves into my awareness. 'Yuu's mine. He loves me.'

That thought kept dancing in my mind. A smile slowly crept onto my lips and I took his hand in mine and just looked up at it dreamily. I could see him look at me confused.

"_I- I'm just happy that we're together._"

I said shyly as I rose to sit up. He just continued to stare at me and removed his hand from my grip. But he immediately wrapped his arms around me. 

"_Me too._"

He kissed me before he unwrapped his arms forcing me to lie down again. I did so willingly and sleep came almost instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope that you liked it I really hope you'll give me advice on it. Is it too corny, is it drawn out too mushy anything? Let me know..


End file.
